Spreading Our Wings
by Alex E. Andras
Summary: Sequel to "A Sparrow's Nest! Jack and his daughter, Nakada, go on a quest to find a gypsy and, later, something more important. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Here it is everyone! After a week (I am so bored at the moment, ok?) of waiting, the sequel to A Sparrow's Nest! This starts directly four days after A.S.N finishes, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Yes I own it all! It all belongs to me! I have it, no one else does! -Wakes up- well… damn…

* * *

"Jack?" Ana said quietly. Jack looked up form the map on his desk at her

"Aye?" he questioned

"We'll be at Tortuga in a few hours, I take it you want to dock the Pearl?" Ana said

"Yeah." Jack stood up and followed Ana onto the deck. He did a quick scan of the deck before turning to Ana

"Where's Nakada?" he growled, Ana suddenly looked uncomfortable

"She took one look at Tortuga when it hit the horizon and made an excuse to go below deck." She told her captain "I was going to tell you but she told me not to say a word on pain of death." She followed Jack as he went below to the cabin Ana and Nakada shared.

"Nakada? What's up?" Jack asked as he opened the cabin door. Nakada was lying on her bed. She wore black three quarter length trousers, boots and an off-white shirt. Also, she typically wore her sky blue sash around her waist and the pale blue bandana that kept her waist length, braided, knotted and beaded black hair from her eyes. A pair of large silver hoops hung in her ears; three rings studded one hand and around her neck hung a necklace. The necklace was a gold circle with a small silver sparrow inside it. Her eyes had been closed but as Jack entered the room they sprang open, revealing their fathomless, piercing blue.

"Nothing Jack." She lied. Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to her, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Nakada, what's wrong?" he asked again as Ana sat on her own bed and looked at the fifteen year old in front of her. Nakada sighed and carefully sat up, leaning against Jack

"It's just seeing Tortuga," she admitted "All that stuff happened last time from coming here, who's to say it won't happen again?" she wiped at her eye, where a tear was threatening to fall and put a hand to her bandaged stomach out of a short habit. Jack put an arm around his daughter's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"You'll be fine luv, just no running off this time, alright?" Nakada glared at him for a moment before pushing him off the bed

"Captain." Someone said from the door and Jack looked up from where he now sat on the floor

"Yes Mr. Gibbs?" he asked innocently, Nakada burst into giggles

"We're coming up on Tortuga, you're needed on deck." He turned around and walked up to the deck.

"Nakada, Ana. I want you on deck to." Jack said as he stood and headed towards the door

"Aye, aye Captain." Nakada said, pulling herself up carefully. Ana waited until Nakada was standing before exiting the room.

X

"Ye alright luv?" Jack asked his daughter. They were standing outside The SeaCrest, a pub in Tortuga

"Yeah, come on. Before I decide to go home." Nakada said, Jack smiled and pulled his daughter into the pub.

The two Sparrows dodged through the drunks and whores until they reached the table Ana sat at. She had three mugs of rum in front of her and as Nakada and Jack sat, pushed two in front of them.

"You alright Nakada?" Ana asked the girl

"I'm fine, don't worry." Nakada replied, "Know anyone who may know about our gypsy Jack?" Nakada asked quietly

"I reckon I might lass, but we'll have to see him tomorrow." Jack replied "Relax for now."

"I will," Nakada said quietly "But I doubt you will." She nodded over Jack's shoulder and he turned to see the blonde whore he'd met last time he'd entered the pub and a very angry looking man beside her.

"Ye Jack sparrow?" the man growled, revealing man rotten teeth

"I think you've got the wrong man mate." Jack said, making Ana and Nakada roll their eyes. The angry man pulled Jack out of his chair, knocking it over

"Ye owe my Daisy money." He growled, jerking his head towards the blonde

"Actually mate," Jack said calmly "Ye've definitely got the wrong man. I owe her nothing." The angry man gave a roar and lunged at Jack, who nimbly dodged out of the way. Suddenly, everyone was on their feet, surrounding Jack and the other man

"Now, is there any need for this?" Jack asked

"Pay up for Daisy or I'll pound the pay from ye!" the other man sneered, lunging forwards. Jack grabbed one of the mans huge fists and flipped him over. He got to his feet and pulled a cutlass from another mans belt, only to have it kicked from his grasp by Jack, who pulled out his pistol and shot the man in the lag. Bringing a harsh silence to the inn.

"Take Daisy and push off." Jack gasped "I owe her nothing." He watched as the man limped over to another table and Daisy started to fuss around him as the inn returned to normal. Jack reloaded his smoking gun before turning to Ana.

"Where's Nakada?" he asked after his eyes did a quick sweep of the inn.

X

Nakada and Ana rocketed to their feet as the angry man pulled Jack up, both ready to jump in if needed.

"Ye owe my Daisy money." The man had growled, jerking his head towards the blonde

"Actually mate," Jack had said calmly "Ye've definitely got the wrong man. I owe her nothing." The angry man gave a roar and lunged at Jack, who nimbly dodged out of the way. In a lot of noise, the rest of the pub had surrounded Jack Ana pushed her way to the centre so she could help if Jack needed her (A.N. Highly unlikely, it's Jack after all!) Nakada stood in the centre of the crowd, keeping an eye on Jack whilst not putting herself into any immediate danger.

"Now, is there any need for this?" Jack asked, trying to reason with the angry man

"Pay up for Daisy or I'll pound the pay from ye!" the other man sneered, lunging forwards. Jack grabbed one of his fists and flipped him. A cheer ran through the crowd as the room shuddered slightly.

A hand clapped over Nakada's mouth and another took one of her arms, pulling her forcefully backwards through the crowd. She kicked and squirmed as she was pulled from the fight and the hand on her arm moved and took her around the waist. Nakada gasped inwardly and tears sprang to her eyes as the hand put pressure on her injured stomach. She was pulled out of The SeaCrest and into the alley beside it, where she was slammed into the wall, knocking the air out of her. She doubled over, winded, and gingerly put a hand to her stomach.

"I got us some company for the night PigEar!" a voice cried happily in front of her and Nakada raised her head and blinked back the tears to see a fairly tall man with messy brown hair and another with long, tidy blond hair leering down at her.

"So you have Strip." PigEar said in a high-toned, English accent "A fine girl for some pleasurable company." He leaned in towards Nakada and grasped her around the waist, making her gasp in pain. As he kissed her heavily on the cheek, almost knocking the girl out with his drunken, unwashed smell, Nakada saw something on his hip, which she slowly reached out for.

PigEar's hands moved slowly around the girl's stomach, undoing the buttons of her shirt as he went. He stopped at the feel of coarse material and looked down. Seeing the bandages wrapped around Nakada's stomach made him smile and as he forced his tongue into her mouth, he roughly pushed his hands through the bandages and onto the girl's stomach.

PigEar's tongue entering her mouth made her gag and the pain that came when his hands found their way through her bandages almost made her faint but Nakada strengthened her grip on the object she'd pulled from the oblivious PigEar's hip. With a strangled yelp, PigEar collapsed and the expression on Strip's face changed from one of humour, to shock, to anger at the sight of the 'defenceless' victim standing the body of PigEar, holding a small dirk dripping with blood

"You little bitch." He spat, lunging at her. Nakada gave a strangled sob and backed up against the wall before stabbing Strip in the stomach twice. As he fell to the ground, Nakada heard footsteps approach her and, keeping one hand on the wall, stumbled forwards. Blinded by tears of pain and fear, she moved the dirk around in front of her in the desperate hope of hitting her new attacker.

"Ye don't want to be doing that luv." Her attacker said soothingly, a hand closing over her own "Ye'll regret it later."

"J-J-Jack?" Nakada sobbed before collapsing into her father's arms. Jack put an arm around her shoulders as she cried uncontrollably into her father's chest. He glared at the two deceased pirates on the ground as Ana bent over them, searching them for anything of value

"Don't worry luv, you're okay." Jack whispered reassuringly. Nakada stopped crying suddenly and spun around in her father's arms. She pulled herself form his grasp and stumbled against the wall of The SeaCrest, one arm clutching her stomach. She gave a small sob and started to vomit violently.

Jack stepped over to his daughter and pulled her hair from her face as she threw up, gently placing a hand on her back. Ana stood up and threw a final look of disgust at the recently deceased pirates before walking over to Jack

"PigEar and Strip." She whispered quietly "Two pirates the world won't miss in a hurry." Jack nodded his agreement and removed his hand from Nakada's back as she straightened, wiping a shaking hand across her mouth

"Come on luv." Jack said, putting his arm once again around his daughters shoulders "Lets get you back to the Pearl. Nakada nodded and, keeping one hand on her stomach, allowed Jack to steer her off.

X

Nakada sat down on the edge of her bed and Jack gave a low, angry growl seeing the bottom of her shirt undone and the bandages beneath rumpled

"They didn't do anything." She whispered, looking at him with fearful eyes

"Only because you killed them before they had the chance." Jack replied, his eyes resting on the dirk in his daughter's hand.

It was a small thing with a large purple pommel stone and white pearls where blade met hilt. A weapon that had probably belonged to the Captain of a wealthy merchant vessel or the Governor of a small but prosperous town before falling into the hands of pirates like PigEar and Strip, yet it want with Nakada like a bird to the air. Nakada sighed, cleaned the dirk and set it to one side. She then pulled a roll of bandages form the chest beside her bed

"You want to keep that dirk luv?" Jack asked, "After what happened to ye?" Nakada looked up at her father as she started to unwrap the bandages around her waist

"Aye I wanna keep the dirk." She said softly "It saved my life today." She gently pulled the bandages from her abdomen to reveal the neatly stitched bullet wound and several bruises, which were just starting to appear. Jack raised an eyebrow and sat down next to his daughter

"Didn't do anything luv?" he pointed out, Nakada closed her eyes for a moment, gave a violent shudder and snapped her eyes open again, tears starting to fall. Jack, not used to seeing his daughter cry so much, hesitated before putting his arm around her shoulders

"Damn it!" she spat angrily "I'm a Sparrow, I shouldn't cry! Maybe I'm not cut out to be a pirate!" Jack tensed at he words

"Don't say stuff like that Nakada!" he said angrily "You were born a pirate, ye've got it in your blood!" he calmed down then and said the next bit softly "You've had a shock, get some rest, ye'll feel better in the morning." Nakada sniffed a couple of times and looked at Jack

"Okay Jack, but I hope you're right." She said. Jack smiled and stood up

'I hope I'm right too luv.' He thought to himself sadly as he closed the door to Ana's and Nakada's cabin.

* * *

So what you all think? Like it? Hate it? Won't it thrown in the fire? If anyone is confused on the current events of the story re-read A Sparrow's Nest or e-mail me!

To My Reviewers:

(This is for those who reviewed the last chapter of A.S.N!)

Jinxeh: No! Don't cry! -Hands over tissue- The sequel is here! There will be poker-goodness in this, I'm sure of it! Does the poker dance Thanks for the reviews in the last story, and that you'll review this one! Review!

Windvuur: Sequel is here! Hope you enjoy this one! You think I'm talented? -wipes away tear- Review!

Radcliffe18: Yes! There is a sequel! Review!

Daftlilme: The sequel is here! No more puppy dog eyes! I can't take much more! Review!

Tinkthefairy: You're the one in denial! Jack loves me! You're sooo stupid not to realise it! I mean, you even called Jack stupid! He is mine! Mine! You here me? Mine! Love the poem, it rox my sox! Review!


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, 'cept for the gypsy, some unnamed pirates, Nakada and Alex. I hope the evil lawyers camping outside my house are happy now! I'm not.

* * *

"Damn it Jack! Let me come with you!"

"You're staying here luv! I'll feel better knowing ye're here!"

"I aint staying bored here! No way! I'm coming if ye want me to or not!"

"Damn it Nakada! Ye were nearly raped last night! How the hell do you expect me to let ye come with me?"

"I aint a kid Jack! I can look after myself. Anyway, there's a huge difference between nearly and actually being raped!"

"There's barely any difference between the two and ye're ill! I can't take ye with me!"

_BANG!_

"Will you two quit yelling? Jack, let the girl came to! Nakada, if ye throw up, faint or even so much as cough I'll send you back here! Can we please go?"

_BANG!_

Ana stormed back out of the cabin, the wood behind the door knob splintered and broken from being hit by the door twice with considerable force. Inside the cabin, Nakada poked her tongue out at Jack.

"That woman's got a vicious temper on her." Jack muttered

"I heard that Jack!" Ana screeched, Nakada grinned at Jack and walked from the cabin.

X

Jack, Nakada and Ana wandered down one of the silent streets of Tortuga soon after the 'disagreement' in Jack's cabin. Jack eventually came to a stop outside a building and Nakada looked up at the sign and then at him again with a raised eyebrow.

"Jack?" she questioned

"Aye lass?"

"This is the tattooist"

"I know lass"

"Why are we here?"

"Because we need to find out about the gypsy. Alex will know, he hears a lot, knows a lot of people who'll tell him anything." With that he opened the door and stepped inside the building

"Jack!" Alex exclaimed once he'd stepped in "And your daughter and Ana! Long time since I've seen you Ana, heard you were mad at Jack for something?"

"Aye, he stole my ship, never did repay me."

"I gave ye the Interceptor didn't I?

"Will was the one who offered it to me, and then he got it blown up. So ye both owe me a ship."

"Damn whelp."

"I agree."

Nakada made a small noise at this, stopping Jack and Ana's argument and reminding them where they were.

"Now Jack, what do you want?" Alex asked

"Why'd you think I want something?" Jack replied casually, Nakada groaned

"Jack, come on." She said

"Okay lass." He leaned over the counter and stared at Alex "I need information." Alex raised an eyebrow and threw his keys to Ana, who quickly locked the door

"What do you want to know?" he asked quietly, as if there were eavesdroppers in the room

"Gypsies. One in particular." Jack replied

"Why gypsies? Most of the time they can't be trusted. Know a man who was cursed by one." Alex said, Jack nodded.

"I know that." He told Alex "This one has given other pirates information on me daughter."

"Aye?" Alex questioned, urging Jack to go on

"What she said got the lass tortured and shot." Jack said simply and Alex's eyes widened completely

"I'm sorry for what happened, Jack, Nakada." He said solemnly. Nakada shrugged

"It's not your fault some gypsy told a bunch of, money hungry pirates about me." She told him

"Quite right, young lady, quite right." He agreed, nodding then turned to Jack

"Alright Jack, I'll tell you what I know, seeing as you're my best customer. Come into my study, I'll get you some rum."

"He's a smart man." Jack whispered to Nakada as Alex led them through.

X

Alex's study was a small room with several large chairs, a small table, a large fire, a small bookcase and a ship chest with his own stash of rum. From this he gave a bottle each to Nakada, Jack and Ana before sitting in one of the chairs.

"One of the girls who delivers my rum to me told me this." He told them "She's new to the job so I'm not sure how reliable she is. Not sure how much is just gossip.  
"A few pirates were in The Eye of The Storm a few weeks back. This girl was keeping them 'company' when they started to discuss a gypsy on one of the islands near Santiago. She heard them say that a pirate and his child had been reunited and that they needed to find them to get the key and location to something. They hoped to go back and find out if the gypsy would answer their new questions."

"But Nates didn't need to ask her again, he had Nathan." Nakada said quietly

"How long ago was it since they've been here?" Jack asked urgently

"I'm not sure. Two, three weeks, probably." Alex replied

"It wasn't Nates." Ana said " He was long dead by then."

"Nates? As in Andrew Nates? He's dead?" Alex asked in surprise

"Aye," Jack said, smiling "Nakada killed him."

"Really lass?" Alex said in wonder "How'd you do that?"

"That's my secret." Nakada replied, smiling at the memory of the poker

"Nice to know you're here to give me a hand when I need it Alex." Jack said, standing up "We've got supplies to gather, I'll see you around." Nakada and Ana stood up, thanked Alex for his time and followed Jack from the tattooists

"What're we going to do now Jack?" Nakada asked

"We'll go to Santiago, find this gypsy of ours."

"What of the pirates in The Eye of The Storm?" Ana asked, voicing Nakada's next question

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack said, before setting off down the road.

* * *

Hmmm… not sure if I like the way this went. I had to write it at the vets this week so it's slightly rushed and messed up. I'll have to change it sometime.

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho: Thanks for your review! Here is more!

Blairwitch: Thanks for the review, even if you wouldn't let me write this in school, I managed to get it done at the vets!

Daftlilme: Thanks, I couldn't think of a beginning and then that came to me in the middle of the night -curses plot bunnies- The idea for the title was some weird thing that came to me at the dentists.

Tinkthefairy: You love everything to do with PotC! Calling Jack stupid is mean… he's daft! Jack loves ME! There is no river called 'Denial' by me, only the Severn, or Usk, or something like that. Well… if you think I'm stupid maybe I should just pack up and leave! (Thanks for the review :P)

Jinxeh: Yay! The poker will live on forever! -Does the poker will live forever dance- You wouldn't have gutted PigEar and Strip coz I would have gotten there first! Thanks for the help with the summary. I' m having a bit of trouble with what to write for 'A Gambit's Kin', it's one of my 'joining the dots problem' as one of my friends calls it. I will have it up soon though!

Windvuur: Thanks for the review; I will try to maintain the standard… I've spent far too much listening to my English teacher…


	3. New Crews and Warnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… other than Nakada, Jack Michaels, some other crewmembers, the gypsy. I don't own the song used in this chapter, I can't remember who does so if it's yours I'm so sorry! Tell me and if you still let me use it I'll give you the credit!

* * *

Nakada sat in the galley later that night, holding a bottle of rum in one hand and staring at the wall opposite. The door banged open and Jack stormed in, without moving her gaze, Nakada passed him another bottle of rum.

"Thanks lass." Jack said to her, sitting beside her.

"Have fun Jack?" she asked, Jack snorted

"Next time I take on new crew members, we're checking they're at least half sober and know a mast from a rudder." He said and then drained half his rum. The corners of Nakada's mouth twitched upwards

"They that bad?" she asked sweetly

"They're worse." A voice said from the doorway and Ana stepped in "I… want… to… kill… them." She gritted. Nakada broke her gaze from the wall and laughed

"Where are they now?" she asked

"Mr Gibbs and Tearlach are putting them through the ropes, hopefully a few will chicken out before we leave here." Jack replied hopefully, draining his rum completely and grabbing another one.

"When are we going?" Nakada asked

"Tonight" came the reply "As soon as we've lost some of our 'new crew'."

X

Later that night Nakada stumbled from the galley and out onto the deck.

'Damn' she thought to herself 'I'm possibly drunk' she started to giggle and held onto the mast for support

"Evening Miss." A small man with mousy hair said, standing casually in front of Nakada

"Oo are you?" she slurred, looking him up and down and trying to think if it was possible if a rat could mutate into a person, because this man seemed to have done.

"Jack Michaels, on of the crew of this fair boat." Michaels said, Nakada rolled her eyes

"Ship." She corrected "Ya new?"

"Aye, came here today." He replied "Aint seen you on here until now." He put his arm around Nakada's waist. The girl backed off slightly, not comfortable around sleazy men, before grabbing his arm and flipping him to the deck

"Don't touch me." She growled, her drunkenness gone and her eyes tiny slits of rage

"Nakada? What the hell are you doing?" her father asked, coming out of the galley and walking over

"Nothing Jack, just teaching Michaels 'ere how to flip someone. Now I'm off. Night Jack." She marched off to the cabins, a slight drunken stride in her step, either inherited of Jack or from the numerous amounts of rum she'd consumed throughout the day. Jack watched his child disappear before turning to Michaels. He grabbed the small man by his collar and pulled him up so his feet were four inches from the wooden deck.

"Never touch my daughter again, savvy?" he growled, Michaels nodded

"Ye…yes Captain." He breathed. Jack dropped him and strode off to his own cabin, muttering about men trying to use his daughter for entertainment.

X

The next day Nakada stood with Jack at the helm, being taught how to steer the Pearl.

"Ya a natural lass." Jack commented "We'll have ye able to take over from me soon."

"No!" Nakada gasped in shock "You're not retiring are you?"

"Not for a long while lass." Jack replied, patting her shoulder reassuringly "Don't worry."

"Jack." Nakada whispered, "Ya know Michaels looks real angry right now?"

"Yeah lass, I know" he replied, glaring down at the man who was trying to climb the rigging

"What you do to him?" Nakada asked

"Not nearly as much as I would have liked." Jack growled "Now, concentrate on what you're doing."

"Right Jack." Nakada replied, and then began to hum an unfamiliar tune

"Not heard that tune before lass." Nakada blushed at Jack's words

"I dare say you haven't Jack. I learnt it whilst I was at the Tarrow's. Not as good as one of the shanties I've learnt aboard here. I got a new one from one of ya new crew." Without breaking her concentration from the helm she tapped her foot once and broke into song, her soft voice filling across the deck.

"I want to be a pirate,  
A pirates life for me.  
All my friends are pirates  
And sail the big blue sea  
I've got a Jolly Roger,  
It's black and white and vast.  
Get out your skull and crossbones  
And I'll run it up your mast!"

As she finished the song the crew cheered

"Get back to work!" Nakada and Jack yelled simultaneously, although both were grinning happily

"I'll have the helm back now lass." Jack said eventually "You should rest up, don't want you getting sick from your injury."

"Aye, aye Captain!" Nakada said whilst mock saluting Jack. As she walked off to the cabins, she sang

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Jinxeh: You're the only person I know who can be patient enough to wait this long for a story update! I knew Logan was with them, I think. I can't remember, but I have put him in! Fire is so great! Almost as great as the poker! Glad you liked that chapter, I'm not that happy with this one…

Windvuur: Thanks for the review! I love it when someone tells me I have talent (maybe its got something to do with the fact not many say it) Hope you like this chapter. The characters are real! Honest! They all live in my attic!

Tinkthefairy: Can I say… ouch! I hope your okay after your car accident! The Eye of the Storm is a great place! Jack loves me!

Radcliffe18: Yes, talk about the irony, Jack tells Nakada she's fine, then she gets attacked, then she kills her attackers!

Kisskagome13: Yes! The many sequels of Jack and Nakada! This is the second in the series and I have at least one other planned and the first chapter written out for!


	4. Blind Fortunes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… other than Nakada, Jack Michaels, some other crewmembers, The Eye of the Storm and the gypsy.  
The plot bunnies and Muses have not been kind to me this week on this story, I should not have given them those knives…

* * *

Two weeks later the Black Pearl was moored at one of the islands close to Santiago. Jack, Ana, Gibbs, Nakada and Marty were on the land, searching for traces of the Gypsy.

"Jack," Nakada called to her father "She might be this way." She pointed to a small, well-worn path leading up to a hill. Jack dropped to a crouch to inspect it better

"Aye, this could be it." He said as he straightened up and turned to face the others.

"This way, but keep a sharp eye." The group nodded and followed their Captain as he worked his way up the hill.

After a steady thirty-minute climb, they reached a small cave where the dirt outside was worn from pirates and others walking through it.

"Wait here." Jack ordered his crew "Nakada come with me. If the worst should happen, keep to the code." There was a chorus of 'Ayes!' as Jack and Nakada stepped into the dark cave.

They travelled a good two or three metres back before appearing near a small fire.

At one side, furthest from where Jack and Nakada had come from, a woman sat on several reed mats. She was small, with a slight figure. Her long hair was a light blonde from not being near sunlight, her eyes a dull brown that reflected the movements of the intruders to her cave and her nose was slightly crooked, as though it had been broken at least once. Her clothes were ragged and hung from her figure.

"You want fortune, information or curse, it'll cost you." She snapped as they stepped up and one hand reached out for what they had brought with them. Jack looked at Nakada for a moment before pulling a large gold coin from his pocket and putting it in the Gypsy's palm. Her hand closed around it and she brought it up to her mouth and bit it. She then nodded to Jack, who crouched opposite her

"I need to know about the pirates child." He said slowly

"The pirate has been reunited with his child." The Gypsy told him in a cackle "The girl is the key to help you find a treasure. It is up to you to find out who, how and where." Jack gave a grim smile and leaned closer to her

"The pirate is me, luv, and the girl is my daughter. I want to know what she's got to do with anything." He said quietly. The Gypsy mouthed wordlessly for a moment before speaking again in jerky, broken words.

"Girl… key… island… 'Tuga…. Information…" she mumbled and then fell silent

"Thank you m'dear." Jack said and then placed a small bag in front of her, it clinked as he set it down. The Gypsy's hand shot out and grabbed the bag, clinking it up and down as Jack and Nakada left.

"Did you really give her all that gold Jack?" Nakada asked softly

"Nah lass. The girl was blind, most of it's bronze pieces." He whispered back as they broke out into sunlight again.

"Know where we're going Jack?" Gibbs asked

"Aye, everyone back to the Pearl!" the group nodded and set off back down the hill

"Where to Jack?" Nakada asked as they walked

"Tortuga." Came the reply "And the Eye of the Storm."

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Tinkthefairy: I have lots of people to throw death threats to; I'm that kind of girl apparently! Evil new crew, Toxic-Beetle no likey! Ana is cool when she's mad! I'm glad you're getting better!

Jinxeh: Ok, first things first (& for about the 5th time I think) Happy Birthday! That bit Ana said rox! It came to me in a very evil Science lesson! That sound is cool!

Alexwacrap: Yay! Someone else who likes my work (I laugh at my teachers when this happens) Thank you!

Kissagome13: Thank you! I can't not write these, I love my Jack and Nakada fics!


	5. The Eye of the Strom

Disclaimer: I own all in this chapter, except for Jack, and the real Rachel Wall I suppose…

A Note: Huge thanks to angeldeathdealer, who helped me thorugh this chapter and gave me the idea for an awesome plot line (even if you will deny it!)

* * *

The Eye of the Storm was a large inn in Tortuga, the furthest from the docks and right on the rim of the forest. That didn't stop it from being filled with drunks and whores. 

Jack and Nakada stepped up to the inn, dodging round a pair of men who were fighting over a woman.

As Jack edged around the two men the woman looked up and anger set into her heavily made up face.

"Jack Sparrow!" she screeched. Jack looked at her and gulped nervously as the fighting men realised their object of affection had focussed her sights on another, and then stalked off to find another girl to fight over.

The woman walked up to Jack and looked at Nakada in disgust for a moment before landing a slap on Jack's cheek.

"Scarlett!" Jack yelled, grabbing her wrist as she went to strike him again. She retaliated by kicking him in the shins and then slapping him with her free hand.

"I thought we had something Jack, and I see you with this miserable excuse of a harlot." She hissed, going to strike Nakada. The young girl dodged and dealt the older woman a swift punch, making her fall to the ground in shock.

"Looks like you had something going on with those two men as well _Scarlett_." Nakada hissed "Come on Dad, let's get in there before I run her through." She turned on her heel and stormed into the inn.

Jack blinked.

"Did she just call me Dad?" he asked, though to who was debateable.

"Jack! How could you! Never tell me about your lass! Where's the wife?" Scarlett asked in a rush, smoke literally coming from her ears (although it could just have been from the open sewer behind her, in Tortuga, you never knew.)

"She's dead." Jack told her sedately, standing and walking in the wake of his child.

X

"Jack!" Nakada called, Jack woke from his trance and saw, through the heavy smoke of the inn, his daughter. He gave a grin and dodged around the many brawlers to reach her.

Nakada was sitting at a table, which was layered in about six inches of dust. Her feet were propped up on a rickety chair before her and two tankards, which looked as though they'd not seen water in centuries stood on the table. She gave a grin to match her fathers and shifted her feet so he could sit down. Lifting a tankard to her face and drinking deeply.

"Where's mine lass?" Jack asked, Nakada raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I dunno Jack, where's yours?" she asked mockingly. Jack scowled, earning himself a bark of laughter off the girl before she passed over the other tankard.

"Drink up Dad." She whispered over the noise and Jack almost choked on his rum.

"Problem?" Nakada asked sweetly.

"No Nakada, just… what's brought on the sudden change in reference to me?"

Nakada opened he mouth to reply when a hand clapped down on Jack's arm, startling him and the girl.

"Jack Sparrow?" a gruff voice asked and Jack turned his head slightly to see a large bear of a man with small beady eyes and wiry hair looming over him.

"Aye?" Jack replied, narrowing his eyes slightly to the man. Searching for the possibility of a fight.

Or the possibility of an escape.

"Come with me, my… boss… wants a word." The man said, and then looked at Nakada "Bring the girl." He finished simply and started to stride off. Jack looked at Nakada, who shrugged and together they rose and followed the large man from their table, past the crowds of people and up the stairs of the inn.

X

"Ah, Jack Sparrow." Came a voice.

A feminine voice.

"Who may you be?" Jack asked as he and Nakada stepped into a room. It was fairly large, though as dirty as the rest of the inn was, a set of chairs stood to one side of the room, along with a desk. A large table stood in the middle of the room, several lighted candles, nearly stubs from use, littering it. On the bed in the far corner sat a old bed, the covers spread neatly over it. At the foot of the bed sat an old tri-cornered hat and a pair of weather-beaten boots and in the middle of the bed, cross-legged and with a scowl on her face sat a beautiful woman with wild brown hair and blue eyes. In a way she appeared to look like Nakada, though this woman was smaller than the girl by around a foot.

"Rachel?" Jack said in surprise, staring at the woman with wide-eyes.

"No Jack Sparrow, there is no Rachel here, I'm Ronnie McDane." She swept her arms around her and several men, each as burley as the one who got Jack and Nakada from the pub downstairs.

"No, I know you when I see you." Jack replied, his voice almost a whisper "You're Rachel, Rachel Wall."

A minute of silence past, in which one of the men shot Jack a look which could have castrated him, and also during which Nakada looked sharply from Jack and 'Ronnie'.

"Rachel?" she whispered, shock showing in her still form "As in my Mom?" Jack nodded and 'Ronnie' gave a bark of laughter, one that matched Nakada's own from earlier on

"Your Mom?" she laughed, "I don't have a daughter lass, you're much mistaken." She stopped laughing abruptly and turned her eyes, suddenly cold and hard, on Jack

"However," she said with a grim smile "I need your lass for a small… expedition of mine. So sorry Sparrow." She made a small hand signal and two other men appeared form the shadows. Grabbing Nakada by her arms and holding her tightly.

"No!" Nakada cried, kicking against the two men "Let me go!"

Jack swallowed and turned to Rachel, who had a gun pointed at him and another at his daughter.

"I advise you go Sparrow." She said evilly "Only one of these guns is loaded and I'm not sure which it is." She gave the two weapons a light jiggle and Jack swallowed again.

"I'm sorry Nakada." He said, "I can't put you in danger. I'll see you soon." He backed up and slipped form the room.

"Nooo! Nakada yelled again, tears falling down her eyes "Jack get back here! Let go of me you evil bastards!" she struggled against the two men for several minutes more before going limp in their arms.

"Jack." she whispered, the tears falling from her cheeks and staining the dirty floor beneath "Dad."

* * *

To My Reviewers:

(I've had so many cherry cola bottles and coffee in the past hour I'm surprised I can keep these replies sane, if anything don't make sense, I'm sorry, ok?)

Alexwacrap: I'm a Libra, my birthdays on the 29th September and I'm from Wales, in the UK. Why the questions and what about you? I think your teacher is possibly crazier than mine. Though my music teacher once chucked a chair across the room and my favourite science teacher had me chuck pieces of paper at him on Friday so he could 'practise his reflexes' I've update! And I'm glad you like it!

Jinxeh: Yes. Maybe it's something about English teachers to say your never going to publish a piece of work so that you can't become famous? I've got several works trying to get written, but keep getting writers block. My gypsy reminded you of your English teacher? That's really creepy… Glad you like the chapter! I will start to write the next chapter of 'The Gambit's Kin' once I've posted this 9I've not been able to before hand, my mom's banned me from using the pc for more than 2 minutes a day during the week so that I can 'revise'!

Kisskagome13: I'm glad you like these fics! I do normally get a chapter up every Friday, this week was hard coz my folks wouldn't let me on the pc!


	6. RonnieRachel

I apologise to you all for the long wait until I updated. One of my stories was deleted because it wasn't with the fanfic regulations or summit and then my pc messed up and wouldn't let me on, much to my friends delight… But I'm here now, bringing you another instalment of Spreading Our Wings!

Disclaimer: I only own Nakada and some other random pirates and the inn. I don't own Jack –cries in corner- and I technically don't own Rachel either, darn…

* * *

"Jack?" Ana asked when he returned to the Pearl "Where's Nakada?" Jack turned to his first mate, the shock still evident on his face. 

"She's with Rachel." He said sullenly, his voice toneless. He turned from Ana and walked into his cabin and she followed.

"Jack?" she whispered, "What do you mean?" Jack looked at her as his hands blindly seeked out a rum bottle

"She's with Rachel." He repeated, "Rachel's not dead, I… saw her."

"And Nakada's with her?" Ana asked, Jack nodded

"Rachel… she doesn't remember… anything." Jack said shortly "She's taking Nakada with her to get the treasure that the _gypsy_ was on about." He sat out the blind woman's name with loathing.

"Didn't you try to stop her?" Ana asked, to her surprise Jack shook his head.

"I didn't want Nakada harmed, and I couldn't hurt Rachel either." He said and then gave a weak smile "She, she called me her dad." He said, more to himself than Ana.

Ana smiled

"She loves ya Jack." She told him "You are her father after all." With that she left the cabin, leaving Jack to muse over his own thoughts.

X

Ronnie watched the defeated girl she had tied to a leg of the large table. She seemed oddly familiar, a perfect resemblance of the pirate called Jack Sparrow and someone else, though she was unsure whom. The girl had been tied to the table for several hours now, tears still rolling down her cheeks and clearing away a small section of dirt on the floor below. She had not moved since they had tied her up, gave no struggle when they had tied her up and now sat silent, the tears still falling.

It was beginning to make Ronnie pity the girl.

Another thing that puzzled Ronnie was the fact that the pirate had known her name was 'Rachel', the only person who had called her that was the woman who had found her and nursed her to health, though the rest of the woman's family used Ronnie, so she stuck to it.

Also, the man had said her last name was Wall, it seemed oddly familiar, a little biting feeling in the back of her head, but she couldn't place it.

A knock on the door brought Ronnie from her thoughts and one of her hired helpers opened the door. The man who had brought the pirate and the girl to him entered and set a plate and a tankard before the defeated girl. She raised her head slightly and looked at the man with bloodshot eyes before lowering it again, ignoring the meal set before her.

"Come on girl." Ronnie called over "Eat, you'll waste away." Nakada continued to look at the floor, choosing to ignore the comment. Ronnie sighed and looked over to the men

"Keep a look out for Sparrow." She ordered, "I want to know if he's coming to get the girl. We'll move her at night, he won't be able to see us in the crowds." Four men, closest to the door, nodded mutely and lumbered out. Ronnie sighed again and lifted herself from her position on the bed and strode over to Nakada

"Now what is wrong with you lass?" she asked, shocked to find she had a feeling of… sympathy for the girl?

Nakada didn't reply, choosing to give the woman who was her mother the silent treatment, several more tears ran down her cheeks but she ignored it all, instead cutting her mind from it all and focussing on the betrayal her mother was going through.

* * *

To My Reviewers: 

Jinxeh: I have the sudden feeling that you really need to kill Jack now… You can't kill Jack, that's just not right! Yay for Will and Karolyn holding you back! Jack's not a dirty eunuch; he's lovely and won't kill his family, both members! Yes! Rachel is Nakada's mother! Jack's going to be confused now! Getting his daughter off his wife when she's been dead for fifteen years and is suffering from amnesia! I wonder what's going to happen now! 

Angel-death-dealer: Yay! Nakada loves her dad and showed it in the last chapter, the only problem being she got kidnapped straight after. Ooops… You don't need to calm down; you can join me in pure hyper activeness at five in the morning (evil time to get up but I've managed it every day this week for some reason)

Kissagome13: Typical, I always get that wrong! Yay! You love my fic! I didn't have much trouble in the end, fanfic deleted one of my stories so I couldn't update for a week anyway and I was able to write like mad!


	7. Remembering

I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit messed up. I couldn't think how to start it so it may be a little bit mixed up!

Disclaimer: I only own Nakada, Rachel/Ronnie, random pirates, Katie Tarrow and Bill Tarrow

* * *

Moving Nakada was an easy task for Ronnie and her men. Mainly due to the fact her hired helpers could lift the girl easily, but also because the pirates daughter was to defeated to fight back.

_Her father had left her._

Those five words had dug themselves into the back of the young girls mind, trying to bring tears to her eyes when she could shed no more. She sniffed feebly and allowed herself to be untied. She stood up carefully and stretched, careful not to injure herself. She looked up at the hired help that belonged to Ronnie, and felt a surge of sadness when she thought of her mother… how could she not recognise her father, see the resemblance between herself and the girl?

The man who had brought Nakada and her father up to the room Ronnie was renting took the girls' arms and tied them behind her back and gave her a gentle shove, telling her it was time to move.

Nakada stumbled forwards and from the room. As they passed through the inn, no one who was conscious gave them a second glance, _'how could they ignore someone who was tied up?' _she thought bitterly.

She was led outside and into the warm air hit her. Tearfully, she looked around and a tear rolled down one cheekbone when she saw none of the crew from The Black Pearl was lurking in the dark waiting to help her.

"Keep walking girl." One of the men growled, taking her by the shoulder and steered her off.

When they reached the dock, Nakada saw the Pearl

"Jack!" she screamed "Jack!"

"Nakada!" Ana yelled, appearing at the side of the ship with Jack. Her father shot down the gangplank and Nakada felt a wave of hope, until she heard a gun being cocked and felt cool metal on her temple

"One step further, and I shoot." The man who held her shoulder snarled. He threw Nakada at one of the other men and he carried her onto another ship

"No! Jack!" Nakada screamed, tears falling down her eyes

Jack drew his sword, as did the man who had threatened his daughter. They circled each other slowly and then started to fight. Jack swung his sword at the man and ducked, the sound of the sword whistling past his ear. He swiped at the mans legs, forcing him to jump and then Jack stood up. Glaring at his opponent, he swung his sword quickly and it met the other in a clash of sparks. His opponent swore under his breath, he was already wearing down; the main purpose of him these days was to stand and look threatening, not fight. Jack, noticing he was weakening, feinted to the left before quickly swiping across his opponent's neck. Satisfied when the head detached itself from the neck and the headless corpse fell to the wooden pier with a low thud. Jack wiped off his sword quickly and spun to see the ship his daughter had been carried onto was sailing off. He growled and ran back up the gangplank of the Pearl and was happy to see that the crew was preparing the ship to sail after Rachel's.

"Jack." Ana said quietly "We'll get her back soon." Jack nodded and managed to give her one of his traditional grins before stepping up to the helm.

X

"Your father must cherish you a great deal, child, to go up against one of my men." Ronnie observed as the ship sailed off

"You would to, mum, if you'd been around for me." Nakada growled back

"I really don't know what you're going on about child," Ronnie replied, turning to face the teenager before her "I have no daughter. Nor any other family."

"You're lying, you married Jack, my father, you had me! How else does Jack know you?" Nakada cried

"Jack Sparrow knows someone called Rachel, I know no one of that name." Ronnie told the girl. It wasn't a total lie, only that one person had called her Rachel, she didn't even know why, as far as she was concerned, Ronnie was her name. Nakada shook her head

"You are Rachel! You are!" Nakada wept, wanting to get back to her father and have her mother believe her making her hysterical "Jack gave you the necklace! You can't lie!" Ronnie's eyes grew wide and she leaned forwards, studying the crying girl.

"What necklace?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper

"The one around my neck." Came the equally quiet reply "Dad gave it to you."

Ronnie reached forwards and grasped took hold of the chain visible at the girls neck. The necklace came from its hiding place under the girls shirt and, as Ronnie stared at it, she became paler and her eyes wider.

X 

_The babies cry rang out loud and clear, and Rachel smiled to know the child was all right._

"_Give me my child." She whispered hoarsely. The blonde woman holding the wrapped up baby looked ready to object, but remembering the young woman on the bed was a pirate, she reluctantly handed the child over._

_Rachel smiled down at the bay nestled in the crook of her arm. It was a beautiful girl, she could tell that right away, and the girl already had the same nose as her father, though she shared her mother's high sculptured cheekbones, pale complexion and slightly rounded face. A thin layer of black hair was plastered to her head, and Rachel almost laughed to see so much resemblance of Jack in the girl._

"_Nakada," she murmured, the name sounded perfect for the tiny baby in her arms "Your father will be so proud of you my darling Nakada." The bay yawned, her tiny mouth becoming a small 'o' and she settled against her mothers arm. Rachel smiled and a tear fell form her cheek, yet the peace and happiness was ruined when the blonde woman took the baby off her mother._

"_Give me my daughter." Rachel demanded weakly, the injuries she had sustained earlier, along with the childbirth, had weakened her greatly, but she didn't want to leave her child._

"_No," the blonde replied forcefully, cradling the tiny baby "You need your rest, I'll look after the child for you."_

"_Bull-shit!" Rachel shot at her, not to loud to wake her daughter "I want my daughter, give me Nakada." The blonde shook her head and moved the baby closer against her, she had never been able to have a child of her own. She resented the other women who had one, and now this young woman had appeared on their doorstep, and was too weak to fight for her daughter._

"_Give me my daughter you cradle stealing bitch!" Rachel screamed, attempting to rise from the bed. Nakada started to cry at the raised voice and moved against Katie Tarrow, searching for the comforting smell of her mother._

"_You can't have her." Katie yelled back, ignoring the baby's cries, "You are a pirate, you don't deserve a gift like this."_

"_Bitch!" Rachel screamed "Give me Nakada, give me my daughter!" the raging pirate woman's screams were silenced when Bill Tarrow smashed a large vase against the back of her head, and Rachel went limp._

X 

Ronnie dropped the necklace as if it were red hot and stepped back from the girl, staring at her with blue eyes. The same blue eyes that Nakada was staring back with

"Mary Mother of God…" Rachel whispered, sounding very much like Mr. Gibbs "Nakada?"

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Angel-death-dealer: Thanks for the review! 5am is not really a good time to wake up every morning for 3 week! Yay! Nakada called Jack her dad, it's so sweet!

Kissagome13: I've got two more sequels planned after this :P! One good thing from not being able to update was I wrote tonnes for quite a few of my stories!

Jinxeh: How do you break your spleen? I'm confused now! Yay! Nakada's mom! I wasn't going to have her at first; she was supposed to stay dead! She's only using Nakada because she doesn't remember her! So it's not all bad! Yes, I know Jack would do something to get his daughter back, but he was in a lot of shock from seeing his apparently 'dead' wife, so he didn't know what to do! As for complex plans… does he really make them, or are they thought up on the spot:P

Neassa: Yes it's very interesting! And so much fun! Thanks for the review!

Tinkthefairy: Are you confused? I am and it's my story! Yes! The 'dad' thing rox! Bad Rachel! It wasn't the gypsy woman, she's blind, she can't do something as devious as this anyway! And Rachel only did it because she's suffering from memory loos and didn't realise Nakada's her daughter and was after whatever the gypsy was on about because I have no idea! That 'read and somehow happen not to review' thing happens to me a lot! Chappies are here! Calm down!


	8. Reunion

Disclaimer: I only own Nakada in this chapter, and Rachel's crew. I own Rachel; in a way, but she's complicated...

* * *

"Nakada?" Rachel whispered again. Nakada looked up at her

"I hate you!" Nakada whispered, Rachel shook her head

"Please don't be angry." She begged, "The people I went to for help, they knocked me out, I must have lost my memory. I… I didn't remember." Having said this, she instantly felt guilty and slammed her fist onto the floor

"I can't remember my own husband and daughter!" she said bitterly

"It's not your fault." Nakada whispered "Jack didn't even know about me until about four months ago!"

"I never told Jack I was going to have you." Rachel replied as she untied her daughters bonds "I left as soon as I found out and we were in Port." The ropes that had bound her daughter fell to the ground and she embraced the teenager

"I can't believe I forgot about you" she whispered to her child "I'm useless." She pulled away from the girl when a knock came on the door

"What?" Rachel barked, the door opened to admit a nervous looking crewmember

"The Black Pearl is catching up with us Captain." The crewmember said. Rachel looked at Nakada and they both grinned identical grins

"Let them catch up. Don't attack." Rachel ordered. The man nodded and disappeared.

"I hope Jack will forgive me for kidnapping you." Rachel told Nakada, the girl smiled

"I'm sure he will mum." She said. Rachel looked her daughter up and down, and a tear slid down one cheek.

"I can't believe I missed so much of your life." She whispered. "I feel awful."

"You shouldn't mom," Nakada replied "The Tarrows should, they stole me from you."

X

The Black Pearl came up beside Rachel's ship and Jack swung over, landing neatly on the deck.

"I want to speak to your Captain." He said gravely. He had no idea what he'd say to Rachel, it would be one of his 'elaborate' plans that would be thought up in the typical Jack way of 'do it as you go and say you had planned it when everything goes right'.

The crewmembers nodded and pointed out Rachels cabin. Jack strode towards it and wrenched the door open.

"Dad!" someone squealed from inside and Nakada barrelled into him. Jack fumbled for a second before steadying and he wrapped his arms around his child.

"You alright Nakada?" he asked, the girl nodded, a smile on her face

"Captain Sparrow." Came a voice further in the room and Jack looked over to see Rachel sitting on a chair, her feet on the desk before her and idly playing with a dagger. "And what brings you here?" Jack stiffened slightly, the woman before him had kidnapped his daughter, even if she was his wife

"I came to get my daughter." He said coldly. Rachel sighed, stuck her dagger into the desk and strode over to Jack, she was a head or so shorter than him, and looked up at him with a similar cold look to his own

"Don't you mean our daughter? Jack?" she said quietly. Jack looked at her puzzled, for a moment before grinning

"Rachel?" he asked, and the pirate woman nodded. Jack laughed and detached himself from his child to grab his wife around the waist and kiss her passionately

"I'm sorry Jack." Rachel whispered "I'm so, so sorry." They kissed again and broke apart at the gagging noises their child was making.

"You two can stay here," Nakada said with a grin "But I'm going back to the Pearl to see Ana and the others. She strode out of the cabin and Jack laughed again.

"We'll be over soon lass." Jack called after her "Me and your mother have got some catching up to do." Nakada shrieked at the words and ran to the Pearl, noting the words Jack had said and matching them to his mind, she knew exactly what he had meant, and was disgusted.

"Nakada!" Ana yelled as the girl swung over on one of the ropes "Where be Jack?"

"Over on the ship." Nakada replied, pointing towards Rachel's cabin. "He wants to 'catch up' with Mum." Ana pulled a disgusted face and smiled at the girl

"Captain will be a while then." She said, "Want to practise with the swords?"

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Jinxeh: That's a really scary reaction to that chapter… I was expecting something, but I admit it wasn't that. Katie stealing Nakada was really unexpected to me to, Jack fainting in 'Birds of a Feather' was funny! Maybe some are thought out and others are made up on the spot. The one he was going to use in this chapter was going to have been made up as he went along, until Rachel got her memory back! Good things in 'Out of the Nest!'? Yay! But bad things are… ummm… bad!

Neassa: Yes! She remembers!

Alexwacrap: Jack-daughter fics are awesome! There aren't that many of them though! Katie is evil, bad, cradle snatcher!

Tinkthefairy: No, the 'silent treatment' never works for me on parents either. Everyone else is easy but parents force you to speak by asking if you want coffee or food! It was a pretty sad chapter. Poor Jack and Nakada. –Holds on to your arm as you lunge at the Tarrow's-. Now, don't kill them, someone else may do that later! Yes! Rachel remembered her lass! But then she's also remembered what the Tarrow's did…

LegolasLvr71: You love my stories? Thank you! This story confuses me, I'm not sure how it actually sounds to you but I'm not sure about it…

LonleyStar: No! Jack is mine! He loves me! He tells me so all the time! Thanks for the review, glad you like!


	9. Drowning

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Nakada, evil people, Jack Michaels and some of Rachel, but not all, coz she belongs to herself!

* * *

Several days after the incident with Rachel, they were docked at Santa Domingo. Rachel had given her ship over to her first mate and joined the crew of the Pearl once again. Jack woke up early one morning and smiled slightly to the woman lying in his arms. Moving carefully so he wouldn't wake his wife, he sat up and stretched, before going and starting to get dressed.

He was just pulling on his boots when a commotion broke out on the deck. Standing up and grabbing up his sword, he left the room.

Nakada was fighting against a man who had somehow snuck onto the ship and had grabbed her from behind. He pulled a knife out and held it to her neck when he saw Jack exit his cabin.

"Don't move Sparrow!" he yelled "Or the girl dies."

"That threat's lost all meaning…" Nakada muttered under her breath, gazing over at her father, she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her, he was he father after all.

"Jack?" A voice said behind him and a hand rested on his shoulder "What's going on?"

"People are beginning to take a liking into threatening our daughter." Jack said simply "It's beginning to get boring." He moved on hand to gesture to his shin and Nakada nodded, kicking one leg back, she caught the man in his shin, in surprise he let go of her. Nakada felt the sudden loss of the man's arms and sped off, dodging around a pile of ropes on the deck

"Get back here bitch!" the man yelled, his face red with fury, he drew a sword and sped after the girl

"Any other bright ideas Jack?" Nakada yelled at her dad

"Not really luv." He replied, stepping forwards, Rachel took her hand from Jack's shoulder and watched as he went after the man chasing their child.

"Get away from me!" Nakada screamed backwards as she pounded across the deck, she sped over to the gangplank, her sights on getting off the Pearl and into the town, where she could lose the man more easily. He apparently had other plans.

"No you don't!" he yelled, drawing his gun. Rachel gasped thinking he was going to shoot her daughter, but instead he threw the gun, it hit Nakada on the head as she dashed down from the ship. She swayed for a moment before toppling into the water. The man laughed and dashed down from the ship, running off.

"Jack!" Rachel screamed

"Don't worry woman!" he yelled back, throwing his sword to one side and diving into the water.

It was very deep, and dark, and Jack mentally swore as he swam deeper, his hands searching for his daughter. After a short while, his hand hit against bare flesh, and he closed his hand around his daughters and started to swim back towards the surface.

X

"Where are they?" Rachel whispered, her eyes scanning the water frantically and her hands white as they tightly grippe the ship rail

"They've been down for a while." Ana said to herself, reaching over and resting a hand on Rachel's arm, "They'll be fine, don't worry."

Jack suddenly broke the surface of the water, gasping for air as he lifted his daughters head clear of the water, she was still unconscious, which was worrying for Jack. A rope sailed through the air and landed into the water beside him. He reached over and grabbed it, both him and his daughter sailing into the water and landing on the deck heavily. He laid the girl flat on the deck pulling damp hair from her face (A.N: Like when he rescued Elizabeth, but he's not got a shirt on #drools#)

"Give her some room." He barked to his crew, who had gathered around them "Come on luv." He muttered

"Jack?" Rachel said worriedly, dropping beside her husband "What's wrong?"

"She aint breathing." He said after watching his child for a second. "Dammit!" He leant over his daughter, opening her mouth a ways and giving her mouth-to-mouth. (A.N. From Jack, Yay! The fact that he's her dad, ewww…) After a minute or so of that she coughed, rolling onto her side to regurgitate the water in her lungs.

"Shit." Jack swore, holding onto his daughter as she choked

"J-Jack?" she asked through her coughs

"Right here luv, don't worry." He replied.

"G-got anymore stupid ideas?" she asked, shivering.

"Not yet, give a few minutes, I'll come up with one." He replied, a coat was draped across the shivering girls shoulders and she sat up, leaning against her mother and glaring at her father

"Just one day." she said "One day without getting attacked?" Jack grinned at her request

"How about you being the one doing the attacking?" he asked

"That'd be nice." Nakada replied with a small smile, she lifted a hand and put it to the back of her head with a wince "Anyone get the man?" she asked

"He ran off." Rachel told her, Nakada stood up quickly swaying slightly and Jack grabbed her arm

"You ain't going after him." He told her

"Watch me." She growled, pulling from Jack and staggering forward a pace, Ana grabbed her arms, looked towards Jack for a moment and marched the girl down to her cabin, a string of curses coming from the girl, who wanted nothing more that to batter the life from the man who'd attacked her.

"Michaels, Gibbs!" Jack growled, "I want the man who was on here found and brought to me!" the two nodded and sped off down the gangplank. Jack turned to Rachel, who was still sitting on the deck. She looked up at him and smiled

"I thought we'd lost her then." She said waverly. Jack reached down and pulled her up, holding her tightly in his arms "I won't let us lose her again." He said, thinking back to all the times when he'd almost lost his child.

* * *

To My Reviewers: 

LegolasLvr71: Jack can never be mad at Rachel for too long! The Sparrow family… I'm pretty sure there are no more long lost kids, but you never know, this is Jack!

Windvuur: Glad you like it!

Jinxeh: I really like the 'catching up' part. I've never seen Roseanne, this is British TV we're talking about, I have nothing good! Poor Karolyn, Nakada's mum was going to be dead until my friend who was helping me with part of the one chapter said to call her 'Rachel'. You're so lucky, I've got another two weeks of school!

Tinkthefairy: Yay! Family Group Hug! You can practise against me with swords! We should all run after the Tarrow's with pokers #joins Tink in mad rush to get at Tarrow's# but I've got something planned for them later!

Alexwacrap: I agree… ewww. I'm glad I helped you from your writer's block! I am going to read your stories as soon as I can!

The Queen C: Yes, you were slightly behind! Glad to have you back though!


	10. The Tarrows

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, or technically Rachel I suppose. I own Nakada, Katie and Bill Tarrow, their little friends, Diana and those large annoying crowds that get in the way of _everything

* * *

_

"I hate you Jack!" Nakada screamed down at him. He squinted up at the crows nest, where his child sat, the sun blaring down at him

"Calm down luv and get down here!" he yelled back

"Bugger off!"

"Nakada!" her mother yelled "Shift it down here

"No way!" the girl shouted, "Screw it!"

"I promise luv, as soon as we come back, you can kill the man then. We're going to Port Royal first!" Jack shouted

"Why?" Nakada asked, her head appearing over the edge of the nest

"Got a couple of people to take care of." Jack replied "Plus you're mother thinks we need more information, and it'll be best to get it in the tavern." Nakada came down the rigging quickly, turning to face her parents when she hit the bottom. She smiled slightly to see Jack's arm wrapped around Rachel's waist, it was like he thought that if he let go she'd disappear again.

"We're going to see the Tarrow's?" she asked

"Aye." Rachel replied with a scowl "I want words with them."

"I hope they're ready for it." Nakada replied, she was fiddling with a hole in her shirt, which showed her bullet scar; Rachel winced when she looked at it. Her daughter's life had been put on the line several times because she was Jack Sparrow's daughter, and it would keep on going. She had seen the many scars her child had received already, and she'd only been with her father for six months or so.

"How long 'til we get there?" Nakada asked

"A week or so." Jack replied "Depends."

"Right." Nakada spun on her heel and marched back to the rigging as she climbed she turned her head slightly and yelled down to Jack "I'm holding you to your word that we're going back to Santa Domingo!"

X

"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!"

"I love this song!" Jack yelled as Nakada and Rachel finished the verse. They walked down the gangplank of the Pearl, having landed at a beach to stop Norrington from catching them. Jack looked over at the two women of his life, Rachel was kicking sand at their daughter in a childish way and she grinned seeing his eyes on her. Leaning over, she whispered something in Nakada's ear and the two started to laugh.

"Okay. You've had your fun." Jack said, "Now we've got a couple of people to find, Rachel come on, Nakada, you'll be alright on your own, yeah?"

"Fine Jack." The girl said seriously "I'll see you after, she turned to sprint off

"We'll meet you at the eunuch's!" Jack yelled after her, "Come on Rach, lets go find the Tarrow's. I think we should try a tavern first…"

X

Nakada wandered through the crowded main street of Port Royal, her eyes narrowed through anger as she searched the endless sea of faces for the Tarrow's. Every face was just a dim blur, her eyes only having sight for those of Katie and Bill, she didn't even see the person walk into her and was jarred from her angered search when she fell heavily onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry," a familiar voice apologised "I didn't see you and… Nakada?" the pirate girl blinked and shook her head before looking up into the face of Elizabeth.

"Hello there Elizabeth," she said in a scarily cheerful voice "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Nakada," Elizabeth replied in shock as she pulled the girl up "And yourself?"

"Oh, I'm great, never better." Nakada replied with false airs as she did a quick scan of the people around her. "How is William?" Elizabeth smiled lightly at the girl's mindless banter

"Will is fine, where's Jack?" Elizabeth did her own scan of the crowds, as if expecting the infamous pirate to suddenly appear before her

"Probably being dragged from a tavern by Mum." Nakada replied with a shrug "You haven't seen the Tarrow's have you?" she looked around again as her words registered with Elizabeth

"Your mother?" she asked in surprise

"Yeah. My mum." Nakada repeated, still scanning the faces of people around her "Do you think the Tarrow's are out shopping somewhere?"

"Nakada. What do you mean by your mother?" Elizabeth asked bewildered

"She's here with us, searching for the Tarrow's with dad. I'll see you after; Dad said we'd visit you after we've sorted something out. Bye!" she waved a hand and trudged off, her head whipping from side to side as she studied faces.

Elizabeth stood still for several moments longer before walking in a trance. Will looked up as the door to his Blacksmith workshop opened

"Liz?" he asked, "What are you doing here? What's wrong?" he walked over to her as she looked carefully at him

"I just ran into Nakada, she said her mum's alive." She said in a faint voice.

X

Nakada walked past several houses before stopping outside of one. One of the Tarrow's greatest friends lived here, she remembered, she had often been forced into large dresses to come here and drink tea and eat cakes whilst the women around her discussed possible marriage proposals for the girl or just general gossip whilst Bill and the other men, who had all been dragged to the pointless activity so the women could gossip, went out into the garden to smoke and drink. Nakada also remembered, with a faint trace of a smile on her fury set face, the time she had gotten bored of the discussion of her suitors and had snuck off.

The smile faded back into the scowl on her face and she marched up to the door and knocked loudly. The plump and friendly Diana Kingsley opened it shortly after and looked in shock at the girl on her doorstep. A girl who was no longer presented neatly and smiling in elegant gowns and styled hair, instead a girl with a vicious scowl on her firm set face, dressed in ornate pirate clothes, wild hair in braids and knots held back from her face by a dark green bandana and a long, dangerous looking cutlass and a pistol tucked into a green sash around her waist.

"Are Rachel and Bill here?" Nakada demanded, before the words were even registered into Diana's brain the girl had swept past the stunned women and into the room she knew the women would be in.

"Nakada?" Katie said as the door swung open to reveal the seething girl, "What are you-?" the rest of her words were lost when the girl lunged into the room and punched her 'mother' in the face, the action caused the other women to scream in terror, and brought the men running in

"What's happening?" one of the men yelled, Nakada turned to face them and glared at Bill

"I hate you." She hissed at him, the room had gone deathly silent as the girl spoke and Bill flinched at her words

"Nakada…" he started, to be cut off when the girl's hand went to her cutlass. The men in the room were pushed further into the room when the sobbing Diana burst in, followed closely by Jack.

"Nakada." he said, walking over to his daughter and taking her hand gently away from her weapon "Don't go killing anyone." he turned to face the people in the room and his eyes fell onto the Tarrow's, fire blazing in them "We need to talk." He spat at them.

"You said my mum was dead." Nakada whispered, tears springing to her eyes, Jack put an arm around the girl's shoulders

"She is Nakada," Rachel said evenly "I was there when she died." A low growl came and Rachel stepped into the room, one hand on her own cutlass and her face set in anger on the woman before her.

"Do I look dead to you, Bitch?" she asked in a snarl. Jack grabbed her as she went to lunge at Katie.

"Luv, don't go killing these people." He said, "We want answers."

"I don't give a damn about answers!" Rachel screamed, struggling in Jack's grip "I want to kill that cradle-stealing Bitch and her husband!" she tore herself from Jack's arms and moved forwards, only to have him grab her shoulders, spin her round to face him and crash her lips against his own.

"We need answers." He told her when they broke away. He turned his gaze to the Tarrow's as they huddled with their friends against the far wall.

"Why. The. Hell." Jack started in a slow growl "Did you injure me wife and kidnap me child?"

"Why?" Katie laughed hysterically, before nodding at Rachel "Look at her! She's a pirate! She turned up on our doorstep all those years back, badly injured and in labour." She shrugged and tore herself from Bill as he tried to silence her and stood bravely before the pirates "We didn't think she'd survive, and even if she did, why should a pirate whore like her get to have a child when I was never blessed which one?" Jack growled at the comment about Rachel, holding her back as she struggled furiously, but allowed Katie to continue, "She would have only gotten the child killed. So we took the baby in, raised her to be a respectable young lady." She stopped there and glared at Rachel, who was glaring back at her with pure hatred, but had at least stopped trying to get at Katie, though her knuckles were white as she grasped her cutlass tightly

"So you knocked me out and took my baby, my life? I remembered nothing after you did that to me. I tried to attack my own husband and daughter you witch!" Rachel yelled, Jack held her tightly with both arms, to stop her from killing the Tarrow's.

"Tried to attack your own daughter?" Katie said in an amused look, "I knew pirates were heartless people, but attacking your family? That's just sicken-" she was cut off by Nakada, who stepped forwards, shaking violently with anger

"You bitch!" she screamed, just like her mother had and everyone in the room shrank a little at the girl's fury.

"Nakada-" Jack said in a slight warning tone

"You evil little bitch!" Nakada continued, stepping closer to the woman who had posed as her mother for so many years "I thought you were my mother, I trusted you! And now I find that not only did you lie to me for 15 years, but you attacked my mother and think my family are worthless! You deserve to be run through!" She had backed Katie up against the wall by now, everyone watching on helplessly, many because they were terrified by the young fiery pirate lass, but Jack, who had his arms around his wife to stop her from committing a murder herself, watched in amused and anxious wonder, and was unable to stop his daughter stepping forwards and deal the woman who had posed as her mother for fifteen years another hard punch to the jaw, making her reel backwards

"You took my whole life from me!" she cried, the tears falling from her eyes "I had my family, and you took me so you could have your own. I hate you!" she turned and ran from the room. Rachel ripping herself from Jack's arms to chase after her.

Jack lingered for a moment longer to glare at the people in the room before leaving to follow his wife and daughter.

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Jinxeh: #too busy watching Jack without his shirt on to type reply# I mean… finally finished school! W00t! The banter is kinda mindless, the kind of stuff that goes on between my dad and me all the time! I love the smart witty comebacks in your story! They're better than mine! General problem with Jack I think, but she takes after her mother like that! Sending me the chapter for 'The Gambit's Kin' has got me writing everything! Thank you!

LegolasLvr71: Any guy who threatens a Sparrow should die!

Windvuur: Jack just can't keep a hold of her; I recommend one of those little child harnesses you can get, lol!

Angel-death-dealer: Mmmmm, shirtless Jack #drools#. It was such an awesome crazy convo; it had to become the chapter! Protective Jack is awesome!

Alexwacrap: Potatoes? What about Rubber Ducks:P


	11. A Narrow Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack or the others except Nakada, Rachel, the Tarrow's and the soldiers

* * *

It wasn't hard for Jack to find his wife and child; he just followed the path of mild destruction to an abandoned house, where he slowed from the run he had been moving at to stroll up the path and through the broken, rotting door.

He moved quietly into the hall, the sound of his boots on the wooden floor muffled by the thick layer of dust, he smiled, his eyes dropping to the ground and he followed the dust prints up the stairs to a large heavy door. He opened it carefully, looking over to Rachel and Nakada, who sat against the large bed there, talking quietly.

"How could they do that mum?" Nakada asked, tears running down her cheeks "How can anyone be so cruel as to knock a woman out, just to have a child?"

"We're pirates Nakada." Rachel pointed out "Why do the Tarrow's actions surprise you?"

"Because we do what we do for a living." Nakada pointed out "It's how we get by. Taking a child from its own family is just wrong. Even more wrong than what we do. You don't see anyone jumping to hang the Tarrow's. They won't, I'm just a pirate girl, they won't care to show what the Tarrow's have done is wrong."

"The way I see it," Jack said, swaggering in and dropping in front of the two women as they looked up at him, not realising he'd been there before "You punching the lass was punishment enough for now."

"Your father's right, in a way, Nakada." Rachel said, a grim line set on her face "The worst thing for them is that you hate them. They won't be happy knowing that, it'll make them feel guilty."

Nakada sniffed, wiping her eyes with her shirtsleeve and looked up at her father with clear eyes.

"It's still not enough." She said, "I'd like to see them dead." A creak downstairs made them all look up and Jack stood. The two women sat frozen as he opened the door and disappeared for a moment, before coming back quickly.

"Norrington." He whispered "We need to move." He pulled Rachel to her feet and sped over to the balcony added to the room. He leant against it for a moment, peering down and then looked up. Beckoning his wife and daughter to follow, he climbed onto the railing, standing perfectly still for a moment before turning towards the room and jumping. His legs scrambling in the opening where a door once stood before they disappeared as he pulled himself onto the roof.

Rachel looked over to Nakada for a moment before pulling herself onto the rail. She turned like Jack had, looking up onto the roof to see him standing there waiting. Smiling for a second she jumped, grabbing onto the edge of the roof, Jack's hands grasped her arms and pulled her up onto the roof beside him. She sat up, looking over to see how Nakada was doing.

The girl had climbed onto the railing when the sound of people running up the stirs came. Trying not to let the sound break hr concentration, she turned to face her parents, wobbling slightly with the wind that was slamming against her. She looked down at her feet as she almost slipped and became transfixed by the ground blow her.

"Nakada." Jack called in a quiet whisper "Come on lass, look at me." She raised her head, staring grimly at Jack as he stood on the roof and threw herself forwards. For one brief moment she thought she had missed the edge of the roof completely, but her hands came into contact with the rough tiling almost instantly afterwards and the thought was pushed from her mind, forced out when another panic thought took over as one of the tiles she had grabbed moved, forced from it position by the weight put onto it. It fell from the roof, hitting the balcony floor and smashing, Nakada bit back a yell as she held on to the roof one handed. She stared at the wall inches from her face with grim determination, knowing that if she looked down she'd see the balcony floor and the ground further below where the railing stopped, barley a foot to her right

"Give me your hand lass." A voice commanded above her. Nakada looked up into Jack's face and nodded, pulling her free hand up to meet his. He pulled her up beside him and embraced her quickly; listening as the door of the room they had recently been in slam open and people speaking inside.

"There isn't anyone in here!" someone said quickly

"I told you, I heard a noise coming from here!" another replied

"This is stupid." The first said "Norrington's seeing things. Jack Sparrow coming in here, why would the pirate be in this haunted house?" the voices faded as the two soldiers walked off. Jack looked to his daughter

"I'm alright Jack." She said, answering the unasked question "I blame you and mum for making it look so easy." She walked past him, grabbing his hand and tugging him after him. Rachel stood on the opposite side of the roof; a large tree in the overgrown garden had several sturdy branches towards the house. Seeing her family coming over. Rachel smiled and leapt gently onto the closest branch, pulling herself across it before dropping to the next.

"You go first lass." Jack whispered to Nakada. She nodded, moving up to the very edge of the roof before jumping and grabbing the branch, clinging to it desperately as she edged across it and then moving quickly down the rest of the branches until she reached the bottom. Rachel instantly pulled the girl behind the tree trunk, smiling at her briefly before pulling Jack round once he'd hit the ground.

They stood there for several minutes, Jack looking around the large trunk, watching the lone soldier who was searching the kitchen that overlooked the garden. As soon as he'd left the room. Jack signalled to Rachel and Nakada and darted from the tree, running to the wall at the end of the garden and scaling it. The two women following him and the three hitting the hard dirt on the opposite side lightly.

"That was close." Rachel pointed out

"We should just kill Norrington." Nakada pointed out "It'd be so much easier for us to get around town." Jack shook his head, smiling humorously and started to walk off

"Come on," he called after him "We're going to visit young William!"


	12. Never Been to Singapore

#nearly dies of shock# Four months! I'm surprised I have no death threats! But I'm back! Yay! Hopefully updating all my stories within the week, starting with this. Sorry for the long wait everyone! Don't give up on me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Rachel, Liz, Will, Norrington, etc. They belong to the genius people at Disney, though I plot to steal the rights. I only own Nakada and some other random people of little importance.

* * *

"You know people who live here?" Rachel questioned, staring at the large house in awe. Jack nodded and grinned

"Aye love. Good friends with the residence." he said

"How do you know people who live in a house like this?" Rachel asked

"You don't want to know mum." Nakada said, at the same time Jack replied "It's a long story luv, I'll tell it to you sometime."

"You'll regret asking to be told mum. Seriously." Nakada called over her shoulder as she knocked on the door "Everything he'll tell you is a lie. You'd be better off getting it from Mr. Gibbs or Ana or someone." she grinned at Jack's expression and rocked on her heels until the door was opened by the aged butler

"Hello chum." she said, flashing him a grin "Is Will and Elizabeth home?" he nodded, eyes fixed on her parents and admitted them into the entrance hall walking off to find the Turners

"I still don't believe you know these people." Rachel said, examining a marble eagle on the banister rail, there was a loud noise and the beak of the bird broke of in her hand, she hide it in the pocket of a passing servant and grinned at her laughing family

"Jack." Will said, appearing from a side door, he crossed over and shook Jack's hand before nodding at his daughter "Nakada, nice to see you again." he turned to look at Rachel "You're Nakada's mother?" he asked "Elizabeth said Nakada had said something about her mum."

"Rachel Wall." Rachel said, seizing Will's hand "Wife of the biggest scallywag in the Caribbean"

"You're too kind luv." Jack said, exaggerating a bow

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." Jack looked up to see a smiling Elizabeth

"Liz, luv!" he yelled, running over and taking her hand, "Got any rum?"

"That's more like it." she laughed "I was beginning to wonder if this really was the pirate we knew." She smiled at Nakada and Rachel "Rum's in the study Jack."

"Now that's what I like to here!" Jack yelled, spinning Elizabeth around before dashing off in the direction of the study. Nakada and Rachel smiled at each other, sharing despairing looks as Elizabeth steadied herself

"Hello." Elizabeth said, walking over to Rachel "You're Nakada's mother, right? It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Turner." Rachel shook Liz's hand.

"Rachel Wall," she said "This is one nice place you've got here. It's a wonder you even let Jack in." she and Liz shared a laugh as Will led them to the study.

Jack was sprawled across one of the seat when they got in. His coat thrown onto the back of the chair, his hat, gun and sword lying on the table in the middle of the room and a bottle of rum in his hand. He grinned as the others walked in and yelled

"Good rum you've got here, Will! Not had a bottle like it in a while!" Will smiled knowingly and sat down in another chair

"Imported from Singapore Jack," he told him "Got several crates of the stuff and a very unusual tale about you and some…"

"Alright whelp!" Jack yelled "No-one needs to hear that one!"

"I don't think I've heard this, dad." Nakada laughed, sitting on the floor and grabbing a bottle of rum "Not one of the stories you ever told me. How come?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her

"Captain Jack Sparrow needs to be a bit of a mystery, luv" he told her "Even for his daughter"

"What about his wife?" Rachel said threateningly, hands on her hips, one of them held a poker from beside the fire

"Well luv, you see…" he mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in the chair, a knock on the door saved him the rest of his excuses

Nakada stood slowly as the butler went to answer the door and moved over to the window, swearing colorfully as she ducked down

"Nakada!" Liz scolded, eyes wide at the language

"Dad!" Nakada hissed, halting her father's laughing "It's the Commodore again!"


	13. Why We Hate the Commodore

I know what I said in one of my stories about attacking me if I didn't update without good reason. Believe me! I have a good reason!  
Partially coursework in school, which I left 'til the last minute and then had to spend a several long evil weeks doing. Though mainly because one of my other stories was deleted last week so I haven't been able to update until now.

Ooopps

A.N. I will reply to reviews for my stories, I swear I'll start again, seeing as I haven't for ages because we haven't been allowed to and whatever. So I'll either reply through the scary little 'reply' button we get with the lovely reviews, or by sending you an email. Don't give me an email and I won't reply to your review, sorry.

Anyhow! On with the story!

* * *

Jack ducked to the ground, swearing under his breath as he pulled Rachel down with him

"You sure lass?" he asked, Nakada rolled her eyes but nodded

"Him and about half a bloody army." She hissed "They're all at the door or at the gates, probably got the place surrounded.

"Norrington never did anyone any good." Jack muttered darkly "Should have let Barbossa's lot before I removed the curse."

"Curse?" Rachel asked "What curse?"

"I'll fill you in later, love." Jack promised "When we're not in such a predicament."

"That's a big word for you Jack." Nakada snickered quietly before silencing herself.

"I'll try to get rid of him." Will said standing up and walking out of the room, he could hear the Sparrows arguing silently until the door closed.

"I know that Sparrow is here and I want him immediately!" Norrington was ordering the butler when Will reached the door. He gave a dismissive nod to the butler, who happily walked off, and turned to face the Commodore.

"What can I do for you, James?" he asked coolly

"I demand to see Sparrow!" Norrington snapped "I know he's in town, which means he'll be hiding up here with you!" he stepped forwards to find Will blocking his way

"Now _James" _he said slowly "Must you really barge into my home and ransack it to keep yourself entertained?" Norrington stepped forwards, drawing his sword and placing it against Will's neck

"_Move Turner" _he hissed, pushing past Will, he stopped and looked over his shoulder "Make sure he doesn't move." He told his men. They started to file in, spreading around the mansion on the search for the pirates, three stayed behind and held Will tightly, refusing him any chance of escape

Norrington strode confidently into the study, flinging the door open and staring in with a satisfied smirk. Elizabeth stared up at him in shock, Jack glared at him silently from his seat beside the fireplace, a brown haired woman giving the Commodore a look that could freeze hell.

"Well well," he said smoothly, stepping into the room "Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, mate, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected once again

"Of course." Norrington said falsely "How silly of me to forget. I saw what you did at the Kingsley house."

"Kingsley?" Jack asked, generally puzzled

"Katie Tarrow, Jack." Rachel said

"Oh there!" Jack exclaimed, swinging his leg up onto the chair leg and peering at Norrington from under his hat "Wasn't me, sorry mate."

"Who was it then?" Norrington asked, eyebrows raised questioningly

"Me." Nakada stood up from where she been sitting in a chair facing away from the door, her sword held loosely in one hand, Norrington's eyebrows, if possible, went even further up his brow and a smile flickered to his face

"You did?" he asked humorously "I severely doubt a little girl could do such a thing."

"Pirate." Nakada replied, "What's wrong? Scared this girl could beat you?"

"Nakada, don't goad the man." Elizabeth warned

"Liz please, the nice Commodore and I are talking." Nakada replied smoothly "Now, where was I?"

"Nakada," Rachel said with a warning tone "Remember what I told you…"

"Yes I know mum." Nakada sighed "I'm not to make a mess of the place if I'm a guest there." She grinned "Can I continue this outside?"

"Nakada." Rachel said, Nakada scowled and sheathed her sword

"You're no fun." She told Rachel "Why can't I get rid of the pompous git? He annoys everyone!" Norrington walked towards her and grabbed her wrists at this point, and she glared up at him. Rachel and Jack both leaped to their feet as several soldiers poured into the room and grabbed them, disarming them swiftly

"See mother." Nakada said "This is what happens when I can't do what I want."

"If you'd done what you wanted we'd be in an even worse situation." Rachel pointed out

"…Touché." The Sparrow family was dragged from the house, as they passed Will and the soldiers holding him, Nakada smiled and nodded her head in greeting, Rachel gave him a small apologetic smile and Jack grinned

"Well Will'am," he said "It was nice, shall see you soon." Will nodded and the family was pulled through the door. Norrington strode cockily up to Will and smirked

"Come anywhere near the fort whilst Sparrow, his whore and the girl are there and I shall personally see to it that you are put in the stocks." He tipped his hat and walked out the door, the soldiers released Will and followed him.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled as she ran up to him, "What are we going to do? We can't let them be hung!" Will nodded and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head gently

"We'll find a way to help them. This is Jack we're talking about, he'll have a trick up his sleeve no doubt."


	14. The Choice

The words, 'don't hurt me' come to mind as I notice that this hasn't been update since November! Ummm… Oooops? Sorry guys. Updates will be quicker, I swear!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Rachel, Will, Elizabeth, etc. My claim rests on Nakada and a few of the others.

* * *

"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack,  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack,  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho a –"

"Will you shut up in there!"

"Now I can't be doing that mate," Nakada said with a grin "If I'm stuck in here, I'm gonna be bored outta me skull, which means I'm entitled to keep myself amused, savvy?" she stared pointedly at the guard, who was trying to work out what she'd said and meant "I think you see it my way." She stated after a long silence "Now, where was I? There you go, you've made me forget! Right…  
Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me…"

Jack grinned at Nakada's working attempts to annoy the guard watching them and turned in his cell to look over to Rachel's. She was leaning against one wall, idly flicking bits of straw around and humming quietly to herself. She must have felt Jack's gaze on her for her eyes suddenly snapped open and she smiled at him

"She's far too much like you Jack." She said, jerking her head towards their singing daughter "Knows just how to annoy someone

"She's a Sparrow luv." Jack reminded Rachel, pulling his hat down over his eyes

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me!

We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack,  
Drink up me heart-"

"Shut the hell up girly, before I"

"Before you what, mate?" Nakada asked, flipping herself straight, she'd been lying on the cell floor with her legs propped up against the bars "I don't think you're allowed to kill me or anything, the Commodore wants to do that himself, you see. Now, you've gone and wrecked a perfectly good song again." She shook her head solemnly and then suddenly smiled manically "Maybe the reason you keep stopping me is because you want to learn the words! Well, why didn't you ask? After me!" her singing lesson was stopped as the guard threw himself at the door and she leapt back, feet skidding on the floor as she backed up against the wall

"Jack, this guy's crazy!" she yelped "He wants to kill me!"

"That's not very nice mate." Jack growled, "I'd be happy if you left the lass alone, savvy?" the guard growled curses under his breath and retreated to some of the cells further away, turning to menace the other captives.

"Well," Nakada stated, putting her hands under her head and staring up at the ceiling "This is nice, how long do you think we're gonna be here?"

"Two days at most probably lass," Jack replied "Commodore will want us out at fast as possible, wouldn't want us to come up with an escape plan."

"No time to redecorate then." Nakada sighed grumpily "No fair…"

"She's your daughter Jack." Rachel said "I had no doing in the way her mind works – it's all your fault."

"Does that mean you think I'm crazy to love?" Jack questioned with a grin. Rachel snorted

"I'm not going to answer that." She said gently. There was silence as Nakada stopped her song abruptly and sank to the floor with a sigh

"Evil man, doesn't want to learn a brilliant song." She put her head in her hands and looked around, suddenly perking up and asking brightly "Commodore! Would you like to learn the song to?" Jack and Rachel raised their heads as Norrington paused at their daughters cell and sneered

"Afraid I'll have to decline on that… Miss Sparrow." He said, before continuing on, Nakada stuck her tongue out at his retreating back and began to hum quietly to herself.

"Jack Sparrow." Norrington said as he stopped outside Jack's cell, scorn laced into his voice

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack reminded, pushing his hat back up and regarding Norrington "What can I do for you, Commodore?"

"The whereabouts of your ship, if you please." Norrington replied easily, Jack let out a bark of laughter

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you where my ship is?" he asked, Norrington raised an eyebrow

"The girl and whore can go free." Norrington replied, Rachel growled at Norrington's term

"Don't do it Jack." She said "It ain't worth it."

"Sorry mate," Jack grinned at Norrington "Got to obey a ladies order. Can't tell ya where the ship is." Norrington sighed and nodded to the guards around him. They all jumped into action, splitting into two groups, one of each opened the cell doors to Nakada and Rachel, the others going in and grabbing the two women.

"Let off!" Nakada growled as they pulled her out, her eyes darting from Jack's stunned face, to Norrington's sneer and finally her mother, who was battling and swearing at the guards before they managed to subdue her.

"What are you on?" Jack asked, rising and going to the cell bars, watching his family as they were brought either side of Norrington

"Sparrow." The Commodore said slowly "I'll give you two choices. Tell me where you're ship is or-" he snapped his fingers and blades and guns were held against the Sparrow women "I kill the whore and girl."

"You wouldn't." Jack growled, Norrington raised an eyebrow

"Dad!" Nakada called, struggling against her captures, genuine fear in her eyes "Don't! Don't tell him anything!"

"It's up to you, _Captain_." Norrington mocked "Your decision"

"Don't tell him Jack." Rachel whispered "Please. You can't tell him. The Pearl-"

"You and the lass are more important to me than the Pearl, luv." Jack replied solemnly "I lost you both before, not again." He turned to Norrington and opened his mouth…

"Jack!" Nakada screamed, tears running down her cheeks "Please, dad! You can't! You'll save us, but we'll lose you. The others, the Pearl! You can't do that!"

"You'll lose a lot more people if you save us Jack." Rachel continued for the girl "And you really think this bastard will let us go free if you speak out? And if he does, how long until he comes after us? He won't let us go free Jack, you know that. Please. Don't, it's no-" one of the guards back handed her, silencing her pleas.

"Sparrow?" Norrington said one final time, leaning forwards with a sneer on his face "Hurry up and choose, I haven't got all day. Your choice now, or the women die anyway."


	15. Lies

I swear, I need constant reminding about updates. This has been here for about four months, and I've only just found it out. I'm disgusted

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Rachel, Will, Elizabeth, etc. My claim rests on Nakada and a few of the others

* * *

A tense silence fell throughout the prison, all the other prisoners seemed to be listening in on the conversation as well now. Nakada and Rachel stood, staring silently between Jack and the Commodore, watching Jack work furiously against himself in his decision.

"You're beginning to bore me, Sparrow." The Commodore muttered, pulling out a small knife and turning it to Nakada "Perhaps you need to see that I'm not fooling around." He brought his arm back, hand gripping the weapon tightly, Nakada stared at him wide-eyed for a second, before turning her head and closing her eyes, waiting for the weapon to strike and end her life…

"Wait!" Jack's voice cried out, and Nakada opened her eyes slightly to see the knife centimetres from her throat "I'll tell you, Norrington, just leave the lass alone." The Commodore nodded, returning the knife to it's hiding place. He leant forwards, his face close to Jack's, a sneer spread across his face

"Let's hear it." He whispered

"Six miles from here." Jack sighed dejectedly, his head bowed as he betrayed his crew, "West, down the coast. She's… She's waiting for us there." Norrington smirked triumphantly and straightened.

"Thank you Sparrow." He said happily "Men, go and prepare the Dauntless, we're going after the Black Pearl. Lock the whore back in her cell. The girl is coming with me." The men sprang into action as the Sparrow family voice their dislike for the plan

"You're a lying bastard, Norrington." Jack snarled, throwing himself against his cell bars as he watched him wife get thrown back into her own cell and Nakada being pulled away "I swear, you harm one hair on the lass, and I'll make sure your death is slow and painful."

"I doubt it Sparrow." James laughed nastily "Because, at noon tomorrow, you and the whore will be on the gallows. And I will be there to see it. And I wouldn't worry about the girl, she'll either be joining you at the gallows, or I'll kill her on the ship. It all depends."

"Depends on what?" Rachel hissed, Norrington smiled

"On whether or not I found the Black Pearl." He turned and marched off, Jack swearing after him.

"Jack." Rachel whispered "Calm down, we'll get out of this."

"How's that, luv?" Jack asked, sitting down in defeat "We ain't going to get out of here before Norrington gets back. And even if we did, there's no way we can catch up with the Dauntless before they realise that I fed them a lie and kill Nakada."

"Jack." Rachel gave a light smile, walking up to her cell door "Oh ye of little faith." She pulled out a ring of keys and jiggled it triumphantly before putting it in the keyhole, the door soon swinging open. She crossed over to her husbands cell, giving him a grin that he returned, his eyes shining slightly

"How'd you get that, luv?" he asked, she shrugged

"Picked it off one of the guards in all the commotion." She said offhandedly, jamming the key into the lock

"You're a genius." Jack laughed, standing up and kissing her through the bars.

"Let's go and get our daughter, Jack." She whispered, opening his door and then throwing the keys to another prisoner as they grabbed their effects and ran out.


	16. And A Bottle Of Rum

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Rachel, Will, Elizabeth, etc. My claim rests on Nakada and a few of the others

* * *

The Dauntless cut a swift wave through the sea as she sailed down the coast. Norrington sat in his cabin, one hand hiding his face as he tried to block out the persistent voice of his captive

"How fast does this ship go?" Nakada asked for the twentieth time, she was chained to a chair opposite Norrington, and was willing to go out being as annoying as possible, and was currently playing dumb "Where are we going? How long will it take to get there?"

"Be quiet" Norrington growled angrily. Nakada silenced herself for a moment

"Why _are_ you Commodore anyway?" she asked suddenly "I don't think you're very good for the job – kidnapping children and blackmailing their parents is very pirate-y, if you ask me. And why do you wear that ridiculous wig?" Norrington snarled, and leapt up from his chair, there was a rattling of chains as Nakada flinched at the quick movements, and she watched warily as Norrington walked around and undid her chains

"Had enough Norry?" she asked, but the man grasped her wrist tightly and dragged her outside. The crew of the Dauntless, and the soldiers that Norrington had taken onboard with him, all turned to watch as Norrington pulled the pirate girl to the main mast of the ship, and chained her hand to it. She didn't look fazed by the actions, instead grinned at the red-faced Commodore.

"Totally agree." She said happily "Outside, on the sea, is so much better than being stuck inside a dingy little cabin, savvy?" Norrington growled, spinning around and walking away from her.

"Any sight of the Black Pearl yet?" he barked at the men on deck. They shook their heads, backing away from the infuriated Commodore. He cursed quietly to himself and spun back around, stalking up to Nakada and roughly grabbing her chin between index finger and thumb, turning her head up to look at him

"You're father," he snarled "Is a pirate. Which means he doesn't care for his own blood if it means saving his ship. Rest assured, that if we do not come across the Black Pearl by sundown, I shall take great enjoyment in ruining Sparrow's life in the second best way. Taking down his family, starting with you, and then that pretty little whore of his." Nakada pulled her head away from his grasp, spite in her eyes.

"My mother," she hissed "Is not a whore. And rest assured that my father will do anything to look after me. You'll already have him after your head for deceiving him. You harm me, and I'm sure he'll be after your balls as well." Norrington sneered, his hand going back and them slamming into Nakada's cheek. The other men on the ship went wide eyed and scurried back as the girl's head snapped to the side, and she slowly turned it back to face him, spitting blood onto the floor

"Now that," She whispered "Was not very nice." Norrington sneered, and marched away to the helm, instantly turning to talk to the Captain of the ship. Nakada started to hum, trying to take her mind off the pain and keep the tears at bay, soon she started to sing quietly to herself, making the heads of the sailors turn towards her.

"_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
The mate was fixed by the bosun's.._" she trailed off suddenly and grinned evilly up at Norrington's back. Looking slyly at the men close to her, she started up a new song, louder and clearer than the first

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me.  
We pillage and plunder and rifle and loot,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
We kidnap and pillage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!"

She sung it several times over, her smile growing as the men around her started to hum quietly to the tune, and lowered her voice slightly, listening carefully.

"We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves.  
Drink up me hea-" One soldier, Murtogg, started up, only to be cut off by Norrington's cold voice

"It is extremely important to your life and career that you don't finish that sentence" Murtogg gulped, and saluted, his face slightly pale as Norrington once more paced over to the girl and grabbed her face roughly, she flinched as pain spread through her already sore and bruised jaw, and whimpered as Norrington pulled her forwards slightly.

"You have done nothing but infuriate me since the moment I met you, _Miss Sparrow_." He hissed "Do not doubt that I shall take great delight in killing you. And you have very little time un-"

"Ship on the horizon!" the sailor in the crow's nest cried out "It's the Black Pearl!" Norrington smirked, letting Nakada go and pushing her slightly so that she staggered back into the mast, her eyes fearful

"Maybe I should let your father's crew watch you die, and let them tell him before he goes to his appointment with the gallows." He said with some cheer, and left her alone as one tear slid down her cheek.


	17. Cries In Vain

The Black Pearl sailed quietly towards the Dauntless, Jack stood at the helm, a grim frown on his face, Rachel stood beside her husband, gazing at the approaching ship through a telescope.

"I see her Jack." She whispered eventually, as the Pearl and Dauntless steadily closed the gap between them "He's got her tied to the mast. She's crying." She turned her head to Jack, who was gritting his teeth in anger

"If he's harmed a hair on her head," He snarled "He's going to wish that he'd not been born." He yelled to one of his crew to take the helm, and then kissed Rachel quickly before they walked together down onto the main deck, watching until the distance between the two ships was only about five metres.

Norrington's cocky sneer failed slightly when he spied Jack and Rachel looking grimly at him

"How the hell did you get here?" he demanded angrily

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate," Jack replied coldly "And I'd like you to hand over me daughter now." He turned his head to Nakada, who was watching them from where she was tied. He noted that one side of her face was swelling with a bruise, and bit back a snarl.

"_Captain_ Sparrow," Norrington started, stressing the first word "I'm afraid I can't do that for you. I was going to give the privilege of watching your daughter die to your crew, and letting them relay the message to you. But I see I'm inclined to extend the offer to you." He pulled his pistol from his belt and aimed it at the girl, who swore quickly and shook.

"You're a bastard, Norrington." Jack spat. He quickly drew his own pistol, aiming it at the man, and was surprise as a loud crack echoed by his side, and the pistol flew from the Commodore's hand.

"Don't even think about it." Rachel hissed at the stunned Commodore, her pistol still smoking slightly "Let it be known that that shot was meant to hit you. Next time, I won't miss." Norrington sneered, and signalled to his men around him. They all quickly drew their weapons, and Jack's crew mirrored them. There was a second where everyone stood frozen, sizing one another up, and then the Pearl's crew had grabbed the ropes from their ship, and swung over onto the Dauntless, instantly starting to battle the soldiers and naval men there.

Jack and Rachel exchanged looks for a second, knowing there crew were fighting for the young Sparrow without being ordered to

"Get our daughter, Rachel." He ordered swiftly "I'll take care of the Commodore." Rachel nodded, seeing the raw hatred in her husbands eyes. As she grabbed one of the ropes, she gave him a quick kiss

"Be careful." She whispered "Don't let your emotions make way for silly mistakes." Jack nodded, and they both swung over onto the Dauntless.

Jack stood for a moment after his feet clattered onto the deck of the ship. On his right, he felt his wife's presence leave him as she ran towards the mast where Nakada was tied. He fought down the urge to chase after her and help her retrieve the girl. He had other things to attend to, he wanted Norrington to suffer, and knew that if he went to his daughter, he wouldn't leave her side, and Norrington would be able to get away from them.

He growled, and drew his sword as he stepped into the fray of fighting around him, quickly and easily dispatching the crew of the Dauntless that were otherwise distracted by members of his own ship, any of them who got in his way were destined to die. And the longer it took him to find the Commodore, the more angry he became.

"JACK!" Rachel scream made him turn, he had reached the helm, and was able to survey the entire deck from where he was. Close to the mast, Rachel was trying to fight her way through the two fighting crews. He followed the direction she was going, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

One of the soldiers who crewed the Dauntless stood with Nakada at the side of the ship, holding her tightly by one arm, his face twisted into a malicious sneer. Nakada stared back at him, her eyes wide and face pale. His sword was protruding from her shoulder.

"NO!" Jack yelled. Not caring about the height he was at, he leapt from down onto the main deck, slicing through the two crews quickly in his fear and anger, his eyes were clouded with the image of the man's sword in Nakada's shoulder, and he broke through the crews in time to see him pull his weapon from Nakada's shoulder, and push her harshly. She stumbled backwards, her hand flying up to the heavily bleeding wound, and she gave a surprised cough as her eyes rolled upwards and she toppled over the side of the ship.

"NO!" Jack yelled again, and his voice was joined by that of Rachel's. They had attracted the attention of most of both crews now, but neither noticed as they roughly pushed their daughter's attacker out of the way and looked down into the water below

"Jack-" Rachel started, to be cut off when Jack fumbled off his effects and hat, and pushed them roughly into her arms.

"I'm going to get her." he said quickly, glancing across the water he suddenly turned grimmer, and cocked his pistol, laying it on top of the pile in Rachel's arms. "Use this if you have to." He turned away from her and dove over the edge of the ship. She stood frozen for a moment, and then slowly edged closer to the ships edge, staring out over the sea. She saw what Jack had, and let out a sob, sinking to her knees.

In the distance, three dorsal fins were visible, streaking towards the ship with alarming speed.


	18. The Wicked End

_Huge thanks to my great friend, angeldeathdealer for help in this chapter. It wouldn't be nearly as good with you and your brilliant help – even if I did find it slightly un-nerving. I can't thank you enough. :D_

Jack had spied the three fins in the distance as he quickly glanced over the sea, and he mentally swore. Nakada had been bleeding heavily from her injuries, there was no doubt that she'd attract sharks. He hoped to reach her before they did, but knew the chances were slim.

Without wanting to worry Rachel, he quickly cocked his pistol and laid it on top of the rest of his effects in her arms, and he tried not to look into her terrified eyes as he ordered grimly

"Use this if you have to." He turned away from her then, stepping lightly up onto the rail of the ship and then diving off – all in one quick swift motion so that only one foot ever touched the rail.

The dive into the water surrounding the ship seemed to take forever in Jack's eyes, and in that 'forever', the constant image of the soldier's sword in Nakada's shoulder flashed into his mind, joined by one that could come true – the three sharks heading towards the Dauntless ripping into her slowly sinking form.

The chilling thoughts were pushed from his mind as he struck the water, and he was quickly swimming down, his eyes peeled for signs of his daughter. Faint wisps of red trailed before him as he swam further down, and it was only a short amount of time before he caught sight of her dark hair, floating eerily around her head. Her eyes were closed, and he could only see few bubbles of air escaping her mouth. He cursed inwardly, and swam faster still until he was able to touch one of her hands. His hand immediately closed tightly around hers, and he pulled her up slightly, blood was still pouring from her shoulder – front and back, he noted – and her face was lax and pale. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and one of his own arms around her waist before turning to swim up to the surface.

Some of the air left Jack's mouth in a stream of bubbles as he let out a yell that couldn't be heard. One great, powerful body was swimming past. Too close for Jack to comprehend. It moved away easily, a large, muscular tail sweeping aside the water. It had barely disappeared from his view before another came into it; A huge, blunt nose nudging forwards, tasting the blood seeping through the water, the mouth opened, revealing rows of teeth for one second before thrashing down again. Jack jerked back slightly, and the shark swam past, letting the third swim by, closer than the two before, eyeing him and the lifeless form held against him for several heart stopping seconds before swimming past, and then the first passed once again. Jack dared not to blink, and could barely breath as each of the sharks swam round him, coming a few centimetres closer with every rotation, their heads pressing closer each time. One pushed its head against Jack's leg, and it took every inch of his fibre not to kick at it. His head was swimming with lack of oxygen and as many swear words as he could think of. A thought came into his head, and he drew Nakada closer, his arms sliding round her shoulder and hands pressing against either side of the wound, in hopes of stopping the blood – though the usually clear blue water around them was red ... blood red... blood... her blood. And in a way, he realized, it was his blood too. And he realized it was ironic really, that it was their blood, something that they shared, that could be the end of them.

The end of the great Captain Jack Sparrow.

He turned his head to the form beside him, she was still limp in his arms, her shoulder still bleeding through his fingers. The sleeves of his shirt starting to stain red with her blood. The sharks were right against them now - pushing his body into hers - pushing so close to his skin that he could feel their muscles against him, feel them moving against his body with every movement the sharks made. He could just make them out through the water, sleek, pale bodies pushing against theirs, fighting to get closer still.

He barely dared to breath now, sure that they could hear his heart beating wildly within his chest. He wished that it would calm, hell-bent on the fact that they could hear it, and it was driving them into a bigger frenzy than the blood, fueling them with a bigger want – making them want to sink there teeth into his chest, pierce them into his heart, let the blood burst into their huge mouths. They were right against him, pushing their noses in his chest. They were close. So close. He'd let few people come within his personal space. Sure, he had slept with a number of women – particularly after 'losing' Rachel – but he'd never let any of them get close, these beasts were too near. It was driving him crazy, knowing they were so near, and yet unable to do anything about it. A great dark eye pushed its way into his face, startling him backwards slightly, it held a look that he'd seen in a number of pirates and beggars. A huge lust of hunger and greed. A haunting look that he knew was as hollow as the shark's stomach, and he realized that they were just dangling there, suspended in the middle of the water in a huge ocean, unable to move due to the huge creatures circling them. He wondered then, if the great creatures around them attacked, would he even reach the seabed? He found it highly unlikely, he doubted there'd even be enough of him afterwards to even prove the existence of Captain Jack Sparrow to the fishes, let alone enough to reach an ocean floor that could be lying hundreds of leagues below.

He was unable to allow his mind to linger on what would happen to him, for it had turned to Nakada. He wondered then why this was going to happen to her, of all people. He had no doubt in his eyes that he probably deserved it due to something that had happened somewhere along the twisting path of his past. But did Nakada really deserve to be ripped apart, fought over by three huge beasts like starving dogs over the smallest rat? He wondered if he would be with her in death, if he really deserved to be allowed to be with her. His only child. He had failed her after all. He hadn't been able to stop that bastard soldier, he wouldn't be able to stop the sharks… He didn't deserve to even die by her side. The sharks were even closer, though he hadn't thought that it was possible. Their mouths were open now, tasting the blood red water, driving themselves into deeper levels of ecstasy from the briefest tastes of their next meal. He could see thin, ragged strips of flesh attached to the large teeth that could cleave through a man without much effort, and he wondered what that flesh had belonged to. What these sharks had last eaten. _When_ they had last eaten. Had the last meal for them also been human? Had they had to stay suspended in the water, awaiting a death they knew would be painful and horrible? Had they had the same thoughts that he was having? Were images of their family and life running through their head so fast that they had been given a headache that was being intensified by the lack of oxygen as they slowly wondered which would kill them first – the drowning or the sharks? The sharks were bolder again now, he knew it would only be a matter of seconds before they started to rip into the flesh of Nakada and himself, but he refused to cower before them. Refused to show any weakness. The lack of oxygen was making him crazy, he thought. He would watch as the shark laid it's first bite into him, keep watching until he was dead or passed out from lack of blood or pain and hope that his daughter and, eventually, his wife, would be with him forever…

A disturbance in the water made him turn his eyes from the bodies pressing against his own, and he could just about see through the bloodied water something zip through it at a tremendous speed and struck on of the sharks, it was quickly followed by two more of the same type of 'disturbance' and the shark the three things had hit began to thrash and writhe wildly, blood seeping from wounds in its side, mixing with Nakada's blood. The other two sharks pulled away from the two Sparrow's, instead bee-lining towards the distressed third. They had apparently grown bored of teasing prey, for they were upon the shark in seconds, biting into it and each other in the attempt to get as much food as possible, all the time the third was weakly trying to fight back, adding more wounds, more blood…

Jack realized that this could be his one hope. His moment of salvation. He tightened his grip on his daughter slightly – as if to allow her to know they were going to be alright – and he started to kick his leg, forcing screaming muscle to push them up.

He was unsure how long it took before he saw past the blood, and saw the hulls of the two ships, he made for the side of the darker one – the side of the Pearl that the Dauntless wasn't beside – and soon broke the surface of the water, gasping and coughing and swearing for all he was worth.

A head appeared over the side of the Pearl, and shouts came from the deck, though Jack was oblivious to them and the ropes being thrown over the side as he did his best to keep himself and his daughter afloat. He was starting to lose the fight, starting to find it a harder and more annoying task to push them above the waves that persistently pushed them below the surface, when he felt arms grab him, holding him up

"We've got you Captain," A voice he tiredly registered as Gibbs' said in his ear "Let's be getting you and the little lass up on deck, savvy?" Jack nodded tiredly, barely noticing that Gibbs and another member of his crew were holding him up, another trying to pry Nakada from his arms, he couldn't remember later how they had gotten onto the deck of the Pearl, but knew that he finally allowed Anamaria to pry his still lifeless child from his arms. He didn't even see her stretch the girl out on the deck beside him, barking out orders before she started to breath into her mouth, his eyes were so clouded he barely saw Rachel's face appear in front of his, but feebly managed to return her crushing hug, feeling her body jar with sobs

"Well..." Jack croaked out after a minute or so "That was a new one." He took a breath "I need rum."

And then he passed out.


	19. Captains Cabin

The temptation to run and hide was very great. But hey, I'm back hides behind bedroom door to avoid mob It's a miracle though, it's been just under a month since my last chapter in this story, and that's the first time in a long time.

* * *

A large desk was the main focus of the room. It dominated the room, making all else seem insignificant. Upon it was a pen, several rolls of parchment, one roll was held open and flat on the table by four empty bottles – one in each corner- another bottle stood beside the lot – this one corked and full of dark, rich liquid – a bowl of apples stood nearby, as did a compass, a lamp, a tri-cornered hat, a sheathed sword and a gun.

To the left of the desk, against the wall, stood a huge cabinet, bolted to the floor and wall, and containing more rolls of parchment, several books, and more bottles. Beside the cabinet is a spinning globe of the Earth, with small red add ins of 'uncharted' islands, a couple of chest stand at the next wall, beside them, a full length mirror is bolted to the floor. In one corner of the room stands a huge four-poster bed, close to that is a cot. A chair sits between the two, and Rachel Sparrow sat slumped on it, her head resting on the edge of the four-poster bed, on which Jack Sparrow sleeps.

He let out a sudden snore, and his eyes flickered open. He stared at the top of the bed for a minute, the dark red material above his head, and then sat up so suddenly that Rachel startled awake

"Jack!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck "Thank God you're okay!"

"I'm fine love," he said dismissively, wrapping his arms around his wife, closing his eyes for a second. The image of Nakada with a sword in her shoulder, and then one of the two of them surrounded by sharks enter his mind, and he snaps his eyes open again "How's the lass?"

He knew by the way that Rachel stiffened in his arms that it wasn't going to be good news, and he immediately went rigid himself. She pulled back slightly, looking at him with tearful eyes

"Jack." she whispered, her voice breaking slightly "Jack. I'm sorry." He swallowed, pulling her tighter against him

"Rachel-?" he started, and she shook her head against his chest

"She's still with us Jack." She cried quietly, hot tears soaking his chest – and he realised then that he was naked beneath the bed sheets "She's still with us but…" she trailed off into a sob, and jerked her head over to the right.

Jack turned his head slowly, lying in a cot that had obviously been brought in by some of his crew Nakada laid. It broke Jack's heart to see her as she was – pale and gaunt, her face flushed with fever and forehead sparkling with sweat. She was covered with only a thin sheet – and he could make out the dark colour of her breeches beneath the linen, and also noticed that only the bandages covering her from her ribs up saved her some modesty for her upper-half. Her face was still slightly swollen with the bruise she'd had when they'd reached the Dauntless, but that was fading.

"She wasn't breathing when we got you both up on deck." Rachel whispered, holding her husband down so that he wouldn't over-exert himself "She barely had a pulse. Ana had to get her back around, and she'd lost a lot of blood. We think it might be bordering on too much Jack. She's not getting any better at the moment."

"Is she getting any worse?" Jack asked quietly. Rachel shook her head and then, sure that her husband wasn't going to try and get up, she left his side to go to Nakada. Taking a rag from a basin on the table beside the cot, she gently mopped at the girls forehead, and then laid it on it, kissing the girl lightly on the nose as her fingers searched her neck for her wavering pulse

"Thankfully, no." she whispered eventually, settling herself back into the chair, and Jack noticed how completely exhausted she was – her body settled limp in the chair and her eyes bloodshot "If she gets any sicker Jack, I'm sure we'll lose her. It's bad enough she's been like this for four days, I need her to get better Jack." He nodded, reaching out and grasping her hand, he pulled her towards him with more strength than she thought he had

"We're not gonna lose her, love" he whispered as Rachel clung to him "I won't let us lose her." He turned his head to the girl's pale form; eyes fixed on her chest, watching as she took slow breath after slow breath, worrying that each one could be her last. Rachel looked up at him tiredly and he bent down to kiss her forehead, and pushed her off him to lie beside his body

"Get some rest, love," he commanded, "I'll watch the lass.

"No!" Rachel tried to pull herself up "Jack! You can't watch her! You've been unconscious yourself for four days! You need your rest as much as she does!"

"You need your rest as much as she does." Jack replied, "I'm fine. I'm not going to move. I'll lie here, still as you like, and if anything happens to her, anything at all, I'll kick you out of the bed and ye can tend to her, savvy?" Rachel giggled, kissing his chest and then laying her head down on it

"Savvy." she murmured tiredly and fell into sleep, leaving Jack to watch over Nakada.

X

Jack was dozing lightly when the cabin door opened silently. He raised his head, watching as Ana slipped in and closed the door behind her. Her eyes went to the vacant chair between the beds, then moved to Rachel's sleeping form on the bed, and then continued onto Jack's face. She smiled to see him awake and watching her, and walked over to sit on the chair.

"Good to see you awake, Captain," she murmured quietly, her eyes once again landed on Rachel and she smirked "Managed to get her to sleep?" she asked, Jack nodded, running fingers absently through his wife's hair "The poor girl was running herself ragged," Ana continued, "She wouldn't sleep until she had you and Nakada up." At her final words she rose from the chair to check on the teenager

"How is she?" Jack asked quietly, Ana didn't answer at first, but finally straightened up and sat back in the chair with a soft smile

"Her fever's lowering," she told him "I think she'll be alright." Jack visibly relaxed, sinking back onto the bed and shutting his eyes. Ana frowned, and shifted slightly to face him

"You should get some rest Captain," she pointed out. Jack nodded, too tired to argue, and Ana's smile grew slightly

"I'll watch of the lass for ye Captain," she told him quietly, he nodded once more and fell into sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Huge thanks to ArodieltheElfofRohan, for giving me a kick to get this chapter posted. And angeldeathdealer, who told me to do this when I asked what I should write a new chapter for. You guys rock!

I also apologise for the short chapter. Next one shall be longer!

* * *

"Jack?" a whisper broke into his dreams "Jack!" his eyelids eased open, and he looked at the canopy for a moment before turning his head to the side. Rachel stood beside him, one hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. She was pale, her eyes wide, and she was crying – tears running in streams down her cheeks. 

"Nakada!" Jack yelped suddenly, knowing that the girl was no doubt breathing her last. Rachel gave a watery smile, and flung her arms around her husband

"She's waking up Jack!" she cried, "She's coming round! She started calling out for us a moment ago!" Jack looked at the woman wrapped around him in shock for a moment, before turning his head to look towards the cot the girl occupied.

Ana was still sat beside Nakada, a grin on her face and her hand lying gently on the arm of the girl. Nakada twisted her head left and right, mumbling wordlessly as she shifted restlessly. Rachel had moved to sit beside the girl, and lay a hand on her forehead, Nakada whimpered, and twisted her head in a hope of evading the hand

"Hush honey," Rachel whispered soothingly, and in that instant Jack saw the mother that Rachel should have been for their daughter if they hadn't been separated "Hush. It's just your mom. Come on sweetie, wake up."

"Mom?" the girl murmured, and Rachel let out a soft sob.

"I'm here honey," Rachel reassured the girl, smiling at Jack, who had propped himself up on one elbow to see his daughter better

"Mom? What's going on?" Nakada asked, her voice was thick, and her eyes fluttered desperately "Where are we?"

"On the Pearl," Rachel told her "You're alright Nakada. Your father saved you."

"Dad?" Nakada's voice broke with a fit of coughing, and only after she'd stop did she continue talking "Dad, Norrington…"

"He isn't chasing after us, luv," Jack called over to her "We're out and away from Port Royale, and we're not going back 'til I know he's on the right bloody side." Nakada's mouth curved up into a smile as her mother choked a laugh, and slowly blue eyes opened

"This isn't my room," Nakada stated, giving the wood above her head a scrutinising look

"It's easier to look after you and your father if you're in the same room, lass," Ana-Maria stated, and Nakada's eyes drifted to the female pirate before she twisted her head, and smiled over at her father

"Hello Jack," she said, her face still pale but her eyes bright, though it could have been due to the fever or life. "What're you being held captive for?"


End file.
